The Piece that Holds Us Together
by krys2007
Summary: SEQUEL TO THANK-YOU. Anzu and Kaiba both regret the night they slept together. Even though both thought they left their night together in the dust with battle city, one thing will never let them forget. Language Lemons NOW COMPLETE .
1. Battle City Ends

**The Piece that Holds Us Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read my one-shot "THANK YOU". One of the reviewers suggested that I do a sequel, and I said to myself 'thats not a bad idea!' so here it is! ^_^ oh yea for those of you that have not read "Thank You" it doesn't matter because I will make it to where you can still follow along, but you should still read it. It's really good. Oh well, enough small talk...on to chapter one!**

* * *

It was nine o clock in the morning when Anzu Mazaki woke out of her deep slumber. She found herself in an unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?' she questioned herself. Still not fully awake, she stood up from the ridiculously comfortable king size bed and stretched her muscles. She suddenly got a chill and folded her arms over her self. Much to her horror she looked down and realized that she was completely naked. She looked around once more and she suddenly remembered where she was. _"Oh my god! I am in Kaiba's room...so that wasn't a dream...I...slept with Kaiba. How...how could I let this happen? Come on Anzu think! I remember... I came here late last night to talk to him about what went down at the docks...and then I thanked him for saving me...then we......oh shit." _

She grabbed her clothes off the floor and quickly began to dress. She ran into the restroom to straighten herself out in the mirror. As soon as she slipped on both her sandals, she headed for the door. She opened the door only to find herself standing face to face with _him_.

"K-Kaiba?"

"I could have sworn we were on a first name basis by now" he stated as he entered the room with the door sliding shut.

"I am so glad you find this funny"

"I don't find anything funny"

"About last night..." she began but was cut off.

"What about it?"

"What is this?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mazaki we had sex....thats all it was."

"How can you say that like....it was nothing..."

"Because thats what it was....nothing"

"Maybe not to you.....It was my first time"

"You could've fooled me"

"Bastard"

"You are the one who threw yourself at me."

"I don't exactly remember you trying to stop me...besides, I admit to kissing you. I don't know why I did it....I guess when you said that you would save me....I....nothing its stupid."

"Hn...From what I hear, Yugi saves you all the time....I wonder what kind of 'thank-you' you give him."

"You son of a bitch! How dare you? I am nothing like that!

"Last night says different...you seemed to know exactly what you were doing"

She swung trying to slap him but he caught her arm.

"Fuck you Kaiba!" She hissed while attempting to jerk away from him.

"We already played that game...remember? And I have to give you some credit. You did help me relieve some stress." he smirked

"Let go of me you bastard.... _now_...or I swear I will scream."

"You wouldn't dare....Besides, then you would have to explain to your 'band of geeks' what you were doing in my room to begin with. I could just see the looks on their faces when you tell them that you and I had red hot monkey sex last night."

He let go of her arm as she sighed with defeat.

"I need to get out of here...."

"Good. You have wasted enough of my time already...I have a tournament to win."

"Here is a reality check....you will not win....Yugi kicked your ass once, and he will do it again....and this time there will be an audience. The entire world will know what a loser Seto Kaiba really is."

"Get the hell out of my room Mazaki"

"With pleasure."

With that she stepped out of his room while the door slid shut. She then took off down the hall. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She found the nearest bathroom, went inside locked the door, and she cried. She cried so hard her head began to hurt. _'What the hell is wrong with me? What was I thinking? I just gave up my virginity to that...selfish, arrogant, heartless....bastard._ **"We had sex....that's all it was."**Kaiba's words replayed in her mind. _'How dare he say those things to me...It's my own fault...I let this happen. How could I do this to myself?'_ she sobs.

* * *

"Guys has anyone seen Anzu?" Yugi asked with a worried tone

"Yea come da think of it we haven't seen her since last night" replied Joey

"You don't think anything has happened to her do you? I mean with that freak Marik on the loose and all....." Tristan was interrupted.

"Guys we can't even think like that...lets split up and search for her, I mean hell we are 10,000 feet in the air its not like she isn't on the blimp." stated Duke.

"You're right let's go." Yugi said.

* * *

Anzu took some time to get herself back together. She couldn't let her friends see her this way...they would ask questions and she is in no condition to think up an alibi. Her eyes were red, swollen, and puffy from crying. She used a damp cloth to try to ease her eyes. She took a deep breath and took one last look at herself in the mirror before she slowly emerged from the restroom.

"Anzu!"

She saw Yugi running toward her. She knows that Yugi knows her better than anyone and she had to think of something.

"Hey Yugi." She tried to put on a smile.

"Anzu...we have been looking all over for you....have you been crying?"

"No...of course not...I just had something in my eyes thats all....its no biggie."

"Anzu, you don't have to lie....if something is bothering you....you know you can talk to me if not anyone else."

"Yugi...nothing is wrong okay? Can we just drop this and meet up with the others?"

"Sure...just remember what I said okay?"

"Sure thing" she turned away and began walking towards the elevator.

"Pharaoh, something is wrong I know it....there is something that she is not telling me."

"Yes...I sense it too....but we can't pressure her Yugi, she will come around when she is ready." Yami replied

"I sure hope so...I am just worried about her" Yugi said.

"As am I, but remember she will talk when she is ready...." Yami replied.

* * *

Kaiba just couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place in his room just minutes before_. 'What the hell was I thinking? Sleeping with Yugi's little cheerleader...Maybe I shouldn't have said those things to her....oh well can't go back now. It's best that she hates me. I do not need her thinking of it_ _more than it was_..._a one night stand_._ It was a mistake and should have never happened._' He thought to himself.

"Are you okay big brother?" Mokuba asked snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

"I am fine Mokuba." He replied

"We will be arriving at Kaiba Corp. Island in a few minutes." Mokuba stated.

"It's about time."

* * *

"Anzu where ya been?" Joey asked.

"Yea we were looking all over for you" Tristan added.

She had to think of something quick. "Sorry guys I woke up really early and went for a walk....I decided to go to the top of the blimp and watch the sunrise.....It was really beautiful." She said while putting on a fake smile.

"Oh...okay well can you at least warn us next time before ya start wandering off? You had us worried sick! You know that psycho Marik is roaming the blimp and Bakura....well we just never know with him." Joey stated.

"Okay Joey I get it jeez...you sound like my mother"

The group laughed at her comment only to be interrupted by the announcer.

"Attention duelists and guests, we have now arrived at Kaiba Corp Island. Please be prepared to exit the blimp and good luck."

"The only person who is gonna need luck is rich boy" stated Joey

"How can you talk? Your not even in the tournament anymore."

"Shut up Tristan....No one asked you." Joey growled"

"Thats enough you two....our focus isn't Kaiba its Marik." Yami interrupted.

"Yea...beating rich boy will be like taking candy from a baby."

* * *

Battle City was an all out war. The first duel of the finals consisted of Kaiba and Yugi/Yami. With Yugi /Yami emerging as the victor. Anzu smirked at Kaiba as he suffered his defeat. Of course, Kaiba declares the rivalry between him and Yugi will never be over. The finals consisted of Marik vs. Yugi/Yami. The battle ended with Marik being defeated and Yugi/Yami being crowned as the King of Games.

"So Rich-Boy err-Kaiba, the world wants to know how does it feel to LOSE in the tournament that you hosted." Joey snickered

"Hey cut it out Joey! At least my brother got in the finals!!!!" Mokuba yelled.

"He still lost....I knew there was no way in hell I could beat Yugi. I was in the tournament for support." Joey said.

"That's enough!! Listen up you geeks...This Island will self destruct in one hour, so I suggest you evacuate immediately!" Kaiba stated while walking away.

Everyone quickly evacuated the island just in time to see it burst into flames. Leaving Kaiba Corp Island to disappear into the ocean.

"Guys Seto and I have important Kaiba Corp business to take care of. We will see ya later!" Mokuba said over the intercom before the blue eyes jet flew away into the distance.

"Yea see ya later Kaiba." Anzu mumbled bitterly.

* * *

**Well how is that for chapter one? I know Joey was knocked out during Battle City and I didn't want to spend too much time on battle city so I rushed it a little....But I wanted him awake. And Kaiba was cold toward Anzu...but really...its KAIBA! LOL I am doing my best to keep everyone in character. Please review and tell me what you think. There is still more excitement to come!!!! ^_^**


	2. Changes and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**A/N: Hey I am Back. Man that was a quick update. I had been thinking about this chapter all day so I decided to go ahead and post it. Thanks for the reviews, faves, messages, and etc. Here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Battle City was almost a month ago. The gang was back home and going to school on a regular basis. Everything was back to normal...well almost everything.

"Anzu?....Anzu?" Yugi tapped his friend's shoulder

"Anzu...wake up class is over."

"Huh? Oh sorry Yugi I guess I dozed off for a bit." She yawned

"Anzu, you okay? You have been falling asleep in class all week."

"I am fine...Maybe I should just go to bed earlier....Hey lets go get something to eat, I am starving."

"Sure. Lets just meet up with Joey and Tristan and we will go."

"Sounds good...."

* * *

"Tristan, I am warning you!! Keep talking about my sister like that and I will...." Joey's rant was cut off.

"Hey guys...we were just about to go grab a bite to eat." Yugi stated.

"Sounds good to me." Joey stated releasing Tristan.

"Can we go already?...I am really hungry." Anzu unintentionally snapped.

They stared at her for a brief moment, shocked by her sudden outburst. She noticed this and blushed.

"Sorry guys..."

"It's cool...I get cranky when I am hungry too" Joey stated while patting her shoulder.

"I am not cranky!" She snapped.

"S-sure of course you aren't" Tristan nervously laughed.

"So...what are you guys hungry for?" Yugi asked.

"I really could go for a bacon-double cheese burger, chili-cheese fries and a large chocolate milkshake." Anzu stated.

"Wow...all that?" Yugi asked.

"Yea...I really have a taste for it for some reason..." she replied.

"Okay...lets go."

* * *

They arrived at the diner and ordered their meals. They ate and enjoyed each others company.

"Whoa Anzu...for a second there I thought you would out-eat Joey" Tristan said.

"That is not humanly possible" she replied while still slurping her milkshake.

"I just love they way you guys talk about me like I am not here" Joey mumbled.

Anzu finished her milkshake and sat it on the table.

"Anzu, I can't believe you finished that thing already!" Yugi stated in shock.

"Hm? Oh it was nothing..." She giggled "You know it's weird....I usually prefer vanilla over chocolate but oh well."

"Yea and you usually don't eat that much...you definitely gave me a run for my money today!!" Joey laughed.

"Shut it Wheeler!" she glared.

"Sorry...Sorry!!!" he pretended to be afraid.

"Hey its getting late maybe we should head home?" Yugi stated.

"Yea...I am really sleepy" Anzu replied.

"You just woke up!" Yugi stated.

"Yea...well I ate heavily and as a consequence I am sleepy." She simply stated.

"I guess so...." Yugi said unsure. "Well come on I will walk you home."

"Okay...Joey, Tristan you coming?" she asked

"Nah, I am staying over at Tristan's....my father is acting out again."

"Oh...sorry Joey." She said.

"It's cool, I just don't feel like fighting him right now....you know? "

"Yea...we will see you guys later."

"See ya!" both Joey and Tristan said.

* * *

The pair walked in silence. Yugi noticed how strange Anzu has been acting but decided not to push the issue. He decided to ask Yami if he noticed anything as well.

/Pharaoh, have you noticed Anzu has been acting weird lately? /

/Yes...something is troubling her. /

/I wonder what it could be. /

"Anzu....tell me, is something bothering you?"

"No...Why?" she nervously answered.

"It's just that you haven't been yourself lately."

"Uh...how so?"

"Well...for one, you have been falling asleep in school, your mood quickly changes sometimes....." he was cut off.

"Yugi I am just having a bad week that's all. I am fine...honestly...okay?" she stated. She really wanted this conversation to be over with.

"Yea sure...I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" he asked

"Of course...goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Anzu."

* * *

Anzu woke up the next morning feeling nausea in her stomach. She quickly ran into the bathroom. She came out five minutes later still feeling queasy. _'Maybe I shouldn't have had all that junk yesterday' _she thought to herself. She went into the kitchen to grab some ginger ale out of the refrigerator. _'This should do it._' She thought before taking a sip. This only sent her running back to the restroom.

She went back into her room after another round of vomiting, and decided to lie back down. She just happened to look up at her calendar and that's when she gasped in complete shock. '_OMG I am late_! (**A/N: ladies you know what I mean.) **"_Okay Anzu don't panic"_ she said to herself. She then suddenly recalled everything her friends said to her yesterday. "**You have been falling asleep in school; your mood quickly changes; you usually don't eat that much**...". "_No...That doesn't mean anything...maybe I am just being paranoid." _She quickly put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked to the nearest drug store.

She purchased her self a home pregnancy test and went back home. She took the first test and waited for the results. "_I am not pregnant.....I can't be pregnant...please...not now" _The time limit was up and she took a deep breath and looked at the test. On the test was the word '**Pregnant**' in big bold letters. "_No...No....No! This can't be right" _she said to her self. Three hours and three bottles of water later, Anzu had taken two more tests both giving her the same answer: **Pregnant**.

Anzu sat in her room bawling her eyes out. _"What am I going to do?" "I wanted to forget that night...I wanted to forget it and now I can't. What...will my mother say? What will my friends say!_" she sobbed. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

She quickly dried her face as much as she could before answering.

"Y-Yugi...what are you doing here?"

"I...told you I was coming over....Anzu, whats wrong?"

"Nothing" she quickly answered.

"Come on Anzu....no more lies....Something is wrong I know you..."

"I said it's nothing!" she snapped.

"You mean to tell me that you are sitting here crying for nothing?"

"Who said I was crying?"

"You're looking exactly the same way you did that day at Battle City." he said

"Aren't you observant." She sniffed.

"Anzu what ever it is you can tell me." He whispered

"No I can't Yugi, I can't" her eyes began to water again

"Anzu..." he was cut off.

"You are gonna hate me." She said turning her back to him

"That's not possible...You're my best friend and I care about you. Anzu please talk to me....does this have something to do with Battle City?" he asked

That did it. She broke down in a fit of tears as Yugi wrapped his arms around her and let her continue to cry.

"Anzu...what happened to you at Battle City? He whispered."

"I-I cant....I...Yugi please don't hate me....I did something horrible and all I wanted to do was forget it but now....I will have to remember because...." she began

"Remember what? Anzu what did you do?" he worriedly asked

"I-I slept with Kaiba" she whispered.

He went wide eyed...Yugi was in complete shock. For a brief moment he had forgotten how to breathe. Anzu looked at him scared of what's going to come next. Would he leave?

"You...did...what? H-How?" He barely managed to say.

"I didn't mean for it to happen...but it did." She looked away.

"Did he force you?" he asked becoming angry.

"No....but part of me wishes he did...maybe then I wouldn't feel as guilty as I do right now." She stated.

"How did this happen? When did this happen?" he asked.

"The night before the finals....I had went to his room that night to talk to him. I was thinking about what happened at the docks and how he saved my life. So I thought I owed him a thank you." She replied

"That's one hell of a thank you" he said sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that! We were talking and...I don't know...it happened. I didn't mean for it to happen...and now..." she was cut off

"What? Don't tell me..." his eyes went wide.

"I'm pregnant." Tears began to fall once again.

"P-pregnant?" he repeated

"Yes...remember how you guys said that I was eating more than usual, and I found my self sleeping in class...I threw up twice this morning. I feared the worst so I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive....I took two more and they said the same thing. And before you ask...yes I am going to keep the baby...I don't believe in abortion, and adoption?...I don't think so. The world is full of sickos and the last thing I want is for my baby to end up without his or her real mother. I am taking my responsibility. I will get by...I don't how yet...but I will." She said.

There was a long silence in the room. Yugi then decided to break the silence.

"Does he know?" he asked

"No...he doesn't know. I haven't spoken to him since battle city."

"Do you plan on telling him?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. After what he said to me that day....I don't know...to tell you the truth...I'm not so sure I want him in my baby's life." She stated

"Anzu, he has a right to know." He calmly stated

Anzu just rolled her eyes. "As if he could care about anyone but himself!" she snapped.

"Anzu...what about Mokuba?" he said.

She sighed and thought to herself for a second before answering "Fine...I will tell him....he does have a right to know....after all he is the father." She whispered.

Silence filled the room once more. This time Anzu broke the silence.

"Yugi...say something please"

"What do want me to say?" he said

"I don't know....say anything...yell at me...say you hate me...just stop giving me the silent treatment!!!" she said

"I don't hate you Anzu!! And I never will. I am just trying to take all of this in. I mean...you just dropped a bomb on me...I mean you are pregnant with my rivals baby!!" he said.

"I know...I screwed up...I'm sorry....Yugi, I need you more than ever...I-I can't do this alone!" she was crying again.

Yugi walked back over to her and hugged her. "You will not be alone...I'm not going anywhere. I am here for you and I always will be." He said calmly.

"Thank you Yugi" she let out a sigh of relief as she hugged him back.

* * *

**Well how was that!! Yugi knows everything now. Don't worry Kaibas back in chapter 3. Don't forget to review!!! THANX ^_^**


	3. Telling the Father

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I really don't have anything to say right now so...Ladies and Gentlemen....presenting Chapter 3.**

* * *

Yugi and Anzu lied about on her couch. He had agreed to stay the night after their long talk. It was 8:30 in the morning when she woke. She sat up and stretched her arms. And there it was. "_Damn morning sickness_" she cursed as she ran to the bathroom.

Yugi felt her wake up and got up as soon as she ran to the bathroom.

"Anzu? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea...its just morning sickness....I will be fine." She answered behind the door.

"Have you seen a doctor?" he asked.

"I have an appointment later on today."

"Do you need anything?"

"Ginger Ale would be nice."

"Warm or cold?"

"Warm"

Anzu sat back down on her sofa. She was really happy that Yugi is standing behind her. She didn't know what she would do without him. He really was one of those friends you get once in a lifetime.

She had a small smile on her lips as she watched him come from the kitchen.

"Here you go..."

"Thanks"

"What are you smiling about?" he chuckled.

"Nothing...I was just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life."

He blushed at her comment

"Yugi?" she said

"Hm?"

"Can you....not tell the others? I will tell them when I am ready."

"Sure... but what about your mom?"

"OMG...I don't know how she will take it..."

"Well...I am sure that she will be shocked and upset....but she will come around."

"Thank you...I really needed to hear that"

"Do you...want me to be there when you tell Kaiba?"

"No...I don't think that's a good idea....its best I deal with him on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...But I definitely want you there when I tell Joey." She giggled.

"No kidding....I think we will have to tie him down first." He laughed.

"I can't just see the look on his face now." She added.

" So....When do you plan on telling Kaiba?"

"When I leave the doctor....I will call his office later today."

"And your mom?"

"I will tell her tomorrow when she comes back from her trip."

"Some welcome home gift" he stated only to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"Will you stop it...I feel bad enough as it is." She frowned

"Sorry... Sorry....Um listen, I have to get back to the Game Shop...grandpa's probably worried, I didn't call and let him know I was staying over." He said.

"Oh...yea that's fine I have to get ready for the doctor anyway."

"So...you know to call me if you need anything, right?"

"I will Yugi....thanks." She gave him a quick hug before he left.

* * *

"Okay Miss Mazaki....here are your prenatal vitamins...your test results show that everything is progressing as it should. One more thing, I want you to avoid stress as much as possible...you are in your first trimester **(A/N: that's the early stage of pregnancy for those of you who don't know) **and that is the most fragile state." He said

"I understand..." she answered

"I am going to schedule you for another appointment in two weeks....and remember to get plenty of rest." He added

"I will...thank you doctor."

"You're very welcome...and once again, congratulations." He smiled and left the room.

"Yea...thanks." She mumbled.

* * *

Anzu got back home around three o clock in the afternoon. _Okay Anzu...just call...he is definitely in his office...how do I know?...Because he has no life..._ she chuckled while dialing the number.

"Kaiba Corp. how may I assist you today?" Stated the receptionist.

"I need to be transferred to Seto Kaiba."

"I am sorry mam, he is unavailable." Anzu could tell she was lying.

"Look...I know he is there and he can answer the goddamn phone for a couple of minutes! Now will you please transfer me to his office?" Anzu angrily stated.

"Y-Yes mam, may I have your name please?" she nervously asked.

"Anzu Mazaki....tell him it's urgent." She added.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office typing furiously at his computer when the phone rang. _Damn it!...I told those idiots I did not want to be disturbed_! He cursed under his breath. He glared at the phone letting it ring a couple more times before he picked it up.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a call for you." Replied the receptionist.

"I said hold all my calls...didn't I make that clear?"

"Yes, I am very sorry sir but she said..." she began but was interrupted.

"SHE?"

"Yes sir, her name is Anzu Mazaki...she says it's urgent."

"Oh great...put her through"

"Right away sir." she said before she transferred the call.

"Kaiba?"

"This had better be important."

"It is..."

"Well...I am waiting...what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"We are talking."

"No. not like this...I can't tell you over the phone...I have to see you in person."

"Aww...you miss me?"

"Do you think you can stop being a jackass for five minutes?"

"Hn...I am very busy right now."

"Fine...I will come to Kaiba Corp."

"No you won't....Why don't you go and bore your geek friends?"

"This has nothing to do with them....It has to do with me and you. You and I have...how should I put this?...unfinished business."

"Hn"

"Kaiba...I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important." She said in a low tone.

There was a brief silence on the phone. He took a deep breath before responding.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I am at home." she answered.

"I will be there after I leave my office...this better be worth my time." He replied

"Whatever...Don't you need the address?" she asked.

"No." he replied then hung up

"Egotistical Bastard." She mumbled

* * *

Anzu sat on her couch eating a bowl of ice cream when her apartment lit up. '_Oh great...he's here'. _She got up and took her bowl into the kitchen_. 'Okay you can do this....whatever you do...do not lose your cool. The doctor says avoid stress.' _She thought to herself. There was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"It's late....I didn't think you would show up." She said

"Well you thought wrong..." he smirked while she just glared at him.

"Come in..." he walked in and she shut the door.

"Well...what did you want?...What is this about?" he asked impatiently.

"About battle city..." she began only to be interrupted.

"Are you serious? You called me up here for that?!" he stated as his volume increased.

"Will you calm down?" she asked.

"No I will not calm down...we already settled this _Mazaki._...it was nothing

"No...You settled this!! Unfortunately, that nothing...turned in to something. I can't ever forget about that night....and believe me I have tried!" she yelled back

"What the hell are you babbling on about? What happened between us was a..... " He began but she interrupted him.

"I AM PREGNANT!!!!!" she yelled.

"What?"

"You heard me....I...am...pregnant." she repeated

Kaiba just stared at her wide eyed. His breathing became uneven, as he fell back on the couch. He immediately snapped out of his trance and gazed up at her. What could he possibly say? For once, Seto Kaiba was speechless. He waited a second to regain his normal composure.

"A-Are...you sure?" He stated through his teeth.

"Am I sure? Of course I am sure!!! You think I would lie about something like this?" she yelled.

When she got no reply from him, she left the room and came back with a small box and a piece of paper and placed them on the table.

"Take a look at that....three....count them...three pregnancy tests and they all say the same thing. I went to the doctor earlier today, and you know what he told me? Congratulations Miss Mazaki you are going to be a 'mommy'!" She waited a second before continuing.

"If you have any doubts about the paternity, look at the very top right hand corner of the paper and you will see the date that the baby was conceived." She said the last part with clenched fists.

"I never said that I doubted the paternity...now did I?" he stated with the coldness back in his voice.

Anzu took a deep breath, trying her best to calm down. She waited a moment before she spoke again.

"I want you to know that I am keeping the baby...Whether or not you choose to be in your child's life is up to you. I told you...because you had a right to know...I have done my part." She stated in a low tone.

"I have to go." He plainly said after a while

"So is that my answer? After everything I just told you....that's all you have to say to me?" she stated as her eyes began to water.

"I need time to think..." with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay...Be Nice...I know this chapter wasn't the greatest...but bear with me. Some of you are probably thinking 'OMG he just walked out?' don't be too pissed at him. LOL. There is still more to come...^_^!**


	4. Everyone Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

**A/N: Okay...I am back with another chapter...again thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"He just left!" Yugi exclaimed over the phone.

"He said he needed time to think." She stated in a low tone

"What is it to think about?" he stated

"Yugi…its a lot to think about…I mean it's a baby for Ra's sake!"

"You're right...so what now? He sighed.

"I think I should tell the others…" she replied

"Okay. I hope your ready for this."

"They are gonna find out sooner or later...pregnancy isn't exactly something you can hide."

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in his office. He hadn't been able to get any work done. He growled in frustration. Truth was, his life was changing and reality was setting in. He was going to be a father. He knew a little bit about raising a child since he basically raised Mokuba. However, Mokuba was potty trained, and already knew how to walk and talk. This was going to be a whole new experience for him and he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

"Hey guys…" Anzu greeted them

"Don't hey us…we haven't seen you in forever!" Joey stated putting on a fake pout.

"Joey…its only been two days…." She stated

"Yea….two days is a long time…you don't write, you don't call….I mean what am I supposed to think?" Joey playfully whined.

"Its only been two days…..but I have a lot going on…." She repeated.

"You okay there Anzu?" Joey asked getting serious.

"Well I uh…" she was nervous, but she knew she had to tell them.

"Its okay Anzu, take your time…" stated Yugi

"Yugi, Anzu…what's going on?" Tristan stated

"Can we go get a milkshake first? I really want one." She stated.

"Uh...Okay." Joey said.

* * *

Anzu sat slurping her rather large chocolate milkshake in silence.

"Okay Anzu you still haven't told us what's going on with you…." Tristan stated

"Guys give her time…" Yugi said.

"It's okay Yugi." She reassured him

"Joey, Tristan, I'm uh…" she began.

"Your what?" They both said in unison.

"I'm pregnant."

The two went wide eyed. Then they turned to Yugi.

"Yugi!…my man, I didn't know you had it in ya…" Joey exclaimed.

"Guys…" she tried to stop them but they didn't hear her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Guys..." she tried again a bit louder.

"What are you going to name it?"

"GUYS!!!" she yelled.

"What?" They answered again

"Yugi...isn't the father…." she whispered

"What!!!!...Anzu…then who is?" Joey exclaimed

"Yea...who is it? Tristan asked again

"Is it...." Joey began his list.

"..Bakura?"

"No."

"...Duke?"

"No"

"...Marik?"

"No" she rolled her eyes

"...The pharaoh?"

"He and Yugi share the same body." She stated

"Odion?"

"Okay...now your just naming people!"

'_Surely Joey couldn't be that stupid'_ she said to herself.

"Then who is it…is it somebody we know?" Tristan asked

Anzu took a deep breath before answering…she knew what was coming so she had to brace herself.

"It's Kaiba." She plainly stated.

"WHAT!!!!! Anzu what the hell were you thinking!!!! It's Kaiba for Ra's sake." Joey yelled.

"Yea he is our sworn enemy...how could you do something like that….I mean what possessed you to….do _that_ with Kaiba." Tristan stated making a face.

"She didn't Tristan….she wouldn't…he forced you didn't he? That bastard...I'll kill him!!" Joey ranted.

"Joey....calm down…he didn't force me…it just happened." She stated

"Nothing _just happens_ with rich boy." He growled

"Well it did…" she said

"How…I mean you two don't even like each other…or at least I thought you didn't." Tristan stated.

"We don't!!" '_At least I think we don't'_ she said the last part to herself.

"Well. You have to like someone to sleep with them…or even be attracted to them…Anzu...your attracted to Kaiba?" Tristan asked

"No…Yes…a little. Can we drop this part of the conversation?" she stated.

"Sure"

"Do you know what this means Anzu? It means you have sealed your fate….your gonna be stuck with Kaiba for the rest of ya life!!! Joey stated.

"Man...There isn't a punishment worst than that." Tristan added

"Yea you guys are really helping" she said sarcastically

"Sorry Anzu...but I mean come on…its Kaiba!!!" Joey replied

Tristan looked over and noticed Yugi didn't seem phased at all by everything that was going on with their friend.

"Yugi…aren't you gonna say anything…I mean aren't you shocked and confused as we are?"

"Sorry guys...I had my rant when I found out two days ago." Yugi replied

"WHAT!!! You knew and you didn't say anything?" Joey yelled

"Anzu asked me not to…look she really needs us right now and I am not turning my back on her." Yugi stated.

"Neither are we…we never were...but why you wait so long to tell us.?"

"I had to prepare myself." She stated

"Prepare yourself?" Joey and Tristan stated in unison.

"Yes for Ra's sake, look at how you are acting!" she replied.

"You can't blame us!! So what are you going to do?" Tristan asked.

"I am going to keep the baby of course." She said

"Yea we know that much...but what about rich boy..." Joey asked

"What about him?" she asked

"Does he know?" asked Tristan

"Yes" she answered

"And what did that son-of-a-bitch say?" Joey asked

"He said that he needed time to think." She replied

"Man. Anzu, I gotta say...you dug your self a pretty deep hole." Tristan stated.

"Yea...I really done it this time" she sighed while finishing her milkshake.

"What about your mom?" Joey asked

"I haven't told her yet...but I am going to tonight." She replied.

"Well...I guess all I can say is...call me Uncle Joey."

"Yea and call me Uncle Tristan...cause believe me, this kid is gonna need all the help he or she can get."

"Thanks Guys" she was really relieved. Despite their protests, her friends were right behind her.

* * *

Anzu got home around five o clock. She noticed that her mom wasn't home yet. As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

"Hello sweetheart how are you?"

"Mom? Where are you? Why aren't you back yet?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, something came up and I won't be home for about another two or three weeks."

"Mom…I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Its...bad mom...I"

"Honey what is it?"

"I didn't want to tell you this over the phone… but it can't wait"

"Anzu just spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant"

"What? Anzu… how…what…honey, we had this conversation. I told you that if you decided to engage in such activities you were to use protection!"

"I know…mom but it just happened…I"

"What about school? What about your dancing career that you have been dreaming about ever since you were 10?"

"…I don't know"

"Well I know one thing...you can kiss Julliard goodbye."

"Mom…I made a mistake."

"Anzu I don't even know what to say….have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost two months."

"Does the father know?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He says that he needed time to think."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you just yet"

"Anzu…"

"Mommy please…I will tell you just…not yet."

"Anzu…I am very disappointed in you."

"I knew you would be…I am disappointed in myself."

"About the father, do you love him?"

"I have...very strong feelings for him." There was no way in hell she was going to tell her mother that she had a one night stand.

" Listen...I need to get back to work… I was just calling to check in on you...and well it wasn't exactly the kind of _update_ I was expecting."

"I understand…Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetie…I will talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Everyone knew. She hadn't expected her mother to be so...calm. But then again she was eighteen years old and she and her mother have had many conversations involving sex before.

About a half hour later, the phone rings again. Anzu just stared at the phone before deciding to answer it. 'I wonder who this could be?' she thought.

"Hello?"

"Mazaki"

"Kaiba?"

"We need to talk"

"Oh...now you want to talk?"

"I told you I needed time to think"

"Well I hope you thought long and hard."

"Hn…I sent a car for you...if I am correct it should be outside in exactly 3 seconds."

"You what?"

Before she knew it there was a knock on her door.

"What did you come up with?"

"We will talk about it when you get here." With that he hung up.

She slammed the phone down in frustration. '_He makes me sick!_' she said to her self. She heard another knock on the door and immediately went to answer. She was shocked when she saw Kaiba's most trusted assistant.

"Roland?"

"Yes Mam...Mr. Kaiba wishes to see you"

"Yea... I bet he does." She mumbled.

She grabbed her purse, locked her apartment, and proceeded out to the limo. He opened the car door for her and she got in.

* * *

She arrived at his mansion and was amazed at how big his house actually was. The driver helped her out of the car and led her into the mansion. 'His house is like a palace!' she thought to herself. He led her to a large door and he gently knocked.

"Mr. Kaiba sir your guest is here."

"Send her in" Kaiba responded

"Kaiba"

"Mazaki"

The two greeted each other in their normal way.

"Is there anything else you need sir" Roland asked

"No...Shut the door on your way out" he stated gruffly.

"Yes sir."

Once Roland left the two were alone. There was a brief silence for a moment.

"Who else knows?" He asked.

"What?"

"Who else knows about the baby?"

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and my mother."

"Hn...I see you wasted no time spreading the word. What did your mother say?"

"I didn't tell her who the father was. But as of right now she is disappointed in me."

"I see."

"Yea…does Mokuba know?"

"Not yet."

"Oh"

"Listen, I am going to be in my child's life. That was never an issue."

"I'm glad...that you want to be apart of your child's life."

"You and I are going to get married."

"What!!!"

"You heard me"

"Hold the hell up! Kaiba you do not have to marry me to be a father to your child…get with the times!"

"I have a reputation to uphold and...." he was cut off.

"Oh I get it. I knew you would find some kind of way to make this all about you."

"That's not what I am doing."

"Oh really"

"Yes really….my reputation is not the only one at stake...yours and the baby's is as well."

"Oh and how so?"

"Think Anzu. I am a famous CEO. I run a multi-billion dollar company, and the Duel Monsters World Champion."

"Yea so?"

"Once the tabloids get the word that I knocked up some girl, I would be a baby's daddy. Bad rumors would begin. The baby would called be a love child or a bastard, and you would be known as some random whore that I had a little fun with."

"What!!!"

"Then there will be scandals...like the child wouldn't me mine, you would be accused of trapping me. You would be surprised of the shit they come up with."

"Kaiba…that's crazy."

"That's what happens when you live in the public eye."

"So you want us to put on a show? That we are this happily married couple with a baby on the way?"

"Something like that...Wouldn't you rather be known as my wife instead of...well you know "

"Kaiba…the public does not have to know about me."

"I have thought about that...but its no use, the tabloids and the paparazzi will find out sooner or later. If this baby is born out of wedlock, life would be hell for us and our kid."

Anzu thought for a moment.

"I don't want that…I know how the tabloids view these celebrities....its terrible."

"If we were married, things would be a lot easier. I have to protect my family. And since you are going to be the mother of my child...that makes you family."

Anzu was trying her best to take all this in. She felt herself get dizzy and grabbed a nearby chair and quickly sat down.

"Are you alright?" he quickly walked over to her.

"Yea...I am fine...I just got a little dizzy."

"This is the only way...we have to think about what's best for the baby. There is no other option."

"I get it...I will marry you."

* * *

**Okay...I hope the ending wasn't Cheesy...This isn't the end...Everyone knows now and now we can progress. Don't worry Kaiba and Anzu's relationship has yet to develop, and there are still many questions to be answered. Well that's all for now! Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**


	5. Planning the wedding pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

**A/N: Wow you guys really love this story....I am glad. Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

"So...what now?" Anzu asked.

"The wedding is next week" he stated

"What!...You just had all of this planned out haven't you? How did you even know that I would say yes?" she asked while glaring at him

"You had no other choice in the matter." He simply put.

"I had plenty of choices…" she stated

"Name one." He stated looking straight in her eyes.

"…. " she had no answer

"Yea....that's what I thought." He smirked

'_Asshole_' she thought to herself.

He sat down next to her and reached in his coat pocket, and pulled out a small blue velvet box.

"What's this?" she asked.

"What do you think it is?" he replied.

He opened the box, and revealed to her what was a 14k platinum 2ct three-stone diamond engagement ring. The middle diamond was sapphire, and the other two were white diamonds.

She let out a gasp as her eyes widened with complete shock.

"I am not getting down on one knee." He stated.

"K-Kaiba…its beautiful…it must have cost you a fortune...I have never seen anything like this!" she stammered.

"Hn…don't be ridiculous. Money is no object...and this ring was custom made…it's the only one of its kind." He replied.

"But still…that's something that can leave a girl speechless." She stated

"Hn…if that's the case, maybe I should buy you diamonds all the time." He smirked

"Shut up…" she glared at him

He grabbed her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. She was about to say something when an all too familiar voice came into the room.

"Seto you won't believe what….." Mokuba was about to finish until he caught a glimpse of Anzu.

"Hey Anzu…what are you doing here?" he wondered forgetting completely why he came up there in the first place.

"Mokuba...Hi I am uh...just stopping by." She nervously stated.

"Don't lie…Mokuba, sit down we need to talk." He said in a serious tone.

"O-okay…Seto did I do something wrong?…Cause if Roland said something he is lying." He ranted on.

"Mokuba...First off all, I am not even going to ask…and secondly, there is something you should know." He stated.

"O-kay…what is it." He asked.

"Long story short, Anzu and I are getting married and you are going to be an uncle." He plainly stated.

"…0.0…" Mokuba just stood there.

"Mokuba?" Anzu stated.

"…0.0…" his expression still had not changed.

"Mo..ku..ba"? she tried again, this time they got a response.

"I knew it!!! I knew you two liked each other…it was only a matter of time before it happened…and I gotta say big brother you move fast….I mean you went way over the speed limit!" he said excitedly.

"Mokuba!!!" Kaiba was shocked at his brothers reaction.

"Sorry bro got a little carried a way there....so when is the wedding?" he asked.

"Hn...next week" he responded.

"So that's why you have been so quiet and unfocused lately…your in _love_" he stated

"Mokuba…last warning" he glared at his younger brother.

"Ok...ok jeez" he stated putting his hands up in defense.

"We are rushing the wedding because she is pregnant…and you know how the media is." Kaiba folded his arms.

"Right…so where are you two going for your honeymoon?" he asked

Seto just glared at his younger brother.

"Ahem…uh so I am going to leave now so you two can just..." Anzu began but Kaiba interrupted her.

"We are not done….Mokuba I need you to go make the necessary phone calls while I wrap things up here." He said

'_You should have wrapped it up a month and a half ago'_ Anzu mumbled

"What?" Kaiba turned to look at her

"Nothing!" she quickly said

"Okay…be right back." Mokuba said running to the door.

Mokuba left the two alone with a huge grin on his face.

"He…took it better than I thought." She said.

"Hn...As I was saying…The wedding will be held here at the mansion."

"I want my friends to be there…you do realize that."

"If you must invite those geeks…make sure that mutt is on a leash." He said becoming annoyed.

"Joey is not a mutt!!" she yelled to her friend's defense.

"Hn...he barks like a dog....he walks like a dog.....guess what...he's a dog."

"That _dog_ is going to be one of my baby's uncles so I suggest you get used to it." she folded her arms.

"He'd better be wearing a flea collar when he is around my kid."

"You are impossible" she sighed.

"I have some work I have to finish" he stated.

"Well _darling_ I guess I better get home...I have to tell my friends our wonderful news." She stated sarcastically.

"We have a meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow at five o clock...so don't be late"

"Isn't the woman supposed to plan the wedding?" she asked

"Don't worry...you can pick what ever you want....I will be handling the hard stuff, you know like the organizations and the finances." He smirked.

"I am going to leave now....I'll see you tomorrow." she glared.

"Hold on..."

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Did you forget...I had someone bring you here?" he stated.

"Oh yea...you did..." she replied.

He went over to his desk and pulled out his car keys.

"Come on I'll drive you" he stated.

"O-Okay"

* * *

The car ride was silent...but comfortable. For some reason, it felt right, sitting there next to him. She glanced over at him and placed her hand on her stomach. To her disappointment, the ride came to an end.

"So...I will see you tomorrow?" she stated

"Yea...I'll pick you up" he answered.

"You will?" she was a little shocked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he said.

"Okay...no need to get all pissy"

"Goodnight...Anzu" he said.

She looked at him puzzled.

"What now?" he stated gruffly.

"Nothing...it's just that you called me by my first name"

"Well...I think its been past time that we started calling each other by our first names, wouldn't you think so...._Anzu?"_ The way he had just said her name sent shivers down her spine.

"Y-yes...um...goodnight..._Seto_" with that she got out of the car.

* * *

Anzu sat in her favorite diner sipping on a chocolate milkshake when she saw a certain blond come her way.

"ANZU!!! It's nice to see you again hun!"

"Hey Mai."

"I heard some things about you that I....Oh my God look at the size of those rocks!!!" She stated while gazing at the engagement ring on Anzu's left hand."

"Yea...I.." she began but was interrupted.

"So it's true? You got knocked up by Domino City's most ruthless CEO...Mr. Seto Kaiba?"

"It only happened once..."

"How did this happen?"

"I really don't want to get into details....I kissed him and then he took over and it just spiraled out of control."

"One time is all it takes hun."

"Yea...I...wait who told you?"

"Joey...of course"

"That big mouthed....wait till get hands on that jerk! I should have placed a muzzle on him."

"Oh...Kaiba knocked you up good , your even talking like him!"

"Mai...please!!!"

"Sorry hun I couldn't help it! But wow....and judging by those gorgeous diamonds on your hand, I would have to say that you two are engaged."

"We are only doing this for the baby..."

"Right....sure you are.'

"We are....and that is the only reason. Look, because of his status and the media...we have to make this believable...that he and I are madly in love and are expecting a baby."

"And that's lying how?"

"We do not love each other."

"Sure you don't."

"The wedding is next week....and I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor."

"Hun! Why are you in denial? You got the whole package! I mean Kaiba may not be a sweet heart but you have got yourself a _man_ honey. Think about it...He's rich, he's good looking and by your current situation, he gotta be one hell of a lover!"

"Mai!"

"Come on... I mean think about it. There has been extreme sexual tension between you and Kaiba ever since duelist kingdom...don't think I haven't noticed."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?....Tell me something...were you intoxicated the night you two slept together?"

"No"

"Was he?"

"No."

"My point exactly...you two weren't drunk so you knew what the hell you were doing. There are some deep feelings that the both of you are too stubborn to admit and you just let that intensity build itself up inside of you. And when the opportunity came...both of you took advantage of the situation."

"We hated each other!"

"Hun...come on, if you two hated each other as you both claim you did....then why did you sleep together? From what you told me...you kissed him. Right?"

"Yes"

"Okay...and then instead of pushing you off....he took over the kiss and took it beyond that point, correct?"

"Yea..."

"Exactly....you made no efforts to stop him...and he made no efforts to stop you....long story short, you two have been secretly lusting after one another for a long time...and now, you two have some deep rooted feelings...that is slowly coming to the surface."

"Mai..."

"Just think about it honey....trust me, I know...and to answer your question, yes...I would be honored to be your maid of honor...at your _pretend _wedding."

"I will call you okay...the designer that my _fiancé_ hired will be taking my measurements tomorrow."

"I sure hope your dress isn't white....that is for _pure_ brides only!" she began laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny Mai!" she glared at her blond friend

"Yes it is!!!" she continued laughing.

"I'll call you" with that...Anzu walked away leaving Mai in her laughing fit.

* * *

Anzu went to school, despite the face that she already missed two classes due to her run in with Mai. By the time she got there...the gang was already at lunch. '_Perfect_ _I only have to say this once' _she thought to herself_. _

* * *

**OH...Another Cliffhanger, I am sorry guys...^_^ But don't worry, I won't leave you in suspense for long...I am already working on chapter 6. Remember to review!! Thanks ^_^**


	6. Planning the Wedding pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update I am usually faster than this. This was supposed to be done Sunday, but then my stupid ass job had me working till midnight the whole week. I was just so tired. Anyway enough of my complaining here is Chapter 6! ^_^**

* * *

Anzu slowly made her way over to the table to where her friends where sitting. _'This is just perfect...I wonder how they will take the news. I mean its one thing to be having a baby with Kaiba, but to be marrying him?'_ she sighed to herself. She walked over to the table and concealed her left hand from view.

"Hey Anzu where have you been?" Joey spoke first.

"Yea...it's not like you to skip class" Yugi added.

"Well it's not like me to do a lot of things." She replied.

"Yea...I heard the news from Joey Anzu...congratulations...I guess" Duke stated.

"Thanks Duke....."she said

"I can't believe that you and Kaiba...are gonna be parents." Serenity said.

"Guys there is something you should know....." she began

"What is it now?" Tristan interrupted

"Yea is the baby okay?" Yugi asked.

"Let me finish...." They all stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Well see the thing is...I'm uh..."

"What? Don't tell us its twins!!" Joey yelled

"No...No...Nothing like that....Kaiba and I are engaged....and we are getting married...next week."

"WHAT!!!!" they all said in unison.

"It's true." She raised her left hand and revealed her engagement ring.

"Whoa!!! Look at the size of those rocks!!!" Miho jumped in

"Yea...they are so pretty." Serenity added.

"Okay slow down....I get wanting to be a father to your kid....but marriage? That's going too far." Tristan said.

"Look I wouldn't be doing this if I had another choice..... It was not an easy decision for me to make....it's for the baby guys." Anzu replied

"That's crazy." Joey said.

"It's ludicrous" Yugi added

"I thought that too...but Kaiba bought up some valid points and I have to do whatever it takes to protect my baby." Anzu said.

"Well...Kaiba does live in the public eye and that lifestyle is no joke; believe me I should know." Duke said.

"No one asked you dice boy!!" Joey yelled.

"Guys please....the media is going to be there and...I want people I know there with me, I don't want to be by myself."

"Anzu....of course we will be there...remember we will always be there for each other...through good times and bad." Yugi stated.

"You guys are the best....I talked to Mai, and she said that she would be my maid of honor."

"That's great." Serenity stated

"Well...Miho and Serenity...would you be my bridesmaids?"

"Of course" Miho said

"Yea we would love to." Serenity added.

"Great...let me just...."

She began, but her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" a gruff voice stated on the other end.

"I am at school...why?"

"Didn't I tell you that we had to meet the wedding planner today?"

"It's only two thirty...you said that we would meet the planner at five"

"I told you I was picking you up"

"And you didn't justify what time you would be picking me up."

"Anzu...I don't have time to play games with you."

"Who is playing games? I am dead serious."

"Hn...Be outside in fifteen minutes." He then hung up

'_Who the hell does he think he is ordering me around_?' she said to herself.

"Hey everything okay there Anzu?" Yugi asked

"Yea...everything is fine...I have to go. Kaiba and I have to meet with the wedding planner this afternoon." She stated bitterly.

"Whoa...That guy doesn't waste any time does he?" Tristan asked.

"No he doesn't. So...walk me out?" she asked

"Sure." Yugi said.

* * *

The guys waited with Anzu out side the school grounds. Exactly fifteen minutes later, a black Porsche pulled up in front of them. The driver got out of the car, revealing it to be no one other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"Hello sweetheart." He smirked.

"Showin off again rich boy!" Joey yelled.

"Heal Wheeler, before I have you put down" he replied

"What!!!! You better watch yourself Kaiba!" Joey spat.

"Or you'll what? Bite me and give me rabies?" he smirked

"That does it!!" Joey attempted to swing at Kaiba but Duke and Tristan held him back.

"Dude calm down...." Tristan said.

"Yea...your head will explode." Duke added.

"Anyway...My _fiancée_ and I have business to take care of." He motioned over to Anzu and grabbed her hand.

Much to everyone's surprise, he opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door.

"Who would have though that you were a gentleman" Tristan stated sarcastically.

"Hn...Maybe you geeks could learn a thing or two." he stated while stepping inside the car.

Anzu rolled down the window.

"Guys I will call you and let you know the details....okay?"

"Okay Anzu...don't worry we will handle Joey." Yugi reassured.

She smiled at them and mouthed off the words ' .YOU' to them before the car sped off.

* * *

"That bastard Kaiba" Joey growled.

"I can't believe that Anzu is getting married." Serenity said

"Yea...to the hottest and richest guy in Domino!!! On top of which she is having a baby for him...think about it this way...At least she will be rich." Miho added.

"Miho, it's not about the money." Tristan said

"Still a nice thought" she replied.

Everyone else just sighed.

* * *

"Mr. and the future Mrs. Kaiba....it's an honor to be planning your wedding." The wedding planner stated excitedly.

"Hn...Drop the formalities what have you come up with?" Kaiba said.

"Yes sir...well color wise I was thinking blue and white. I have all of the details here and exactly what day and time is this blissful event taking place?" she asked.

"Saturday at 12 noon" Kaiba answered.

"Perfect. Now Ms..." she began

"Just call me Anzu."

"Yes lovely, you will be getting fitted for your dress tomorrow...and do you have a maid of honor?" she asked

"Yes"

"Any bridesmaids?" she added

"Yes I have two"

"Excellent...they need to be here tomorrow for the fitting as well....their dresses will be royal blue.....and Mr. Kaiba..."

"I can take care of myself....you worry about everything else."

"Y-Yes sir"

"Wow royal blue...that's my favorite color."

Kaiba just arched his brow. '_Mine as well_' he thought to himself.

"Now the cake. Of course the icing will be white, but what about the cake itself? ...do you want chocolate or yellow?"

"Make it marble." Anzu replied.

"Perfect....Are you allergic to any type of flower at all?" the planner asked.

"No...I love flowers"

"Great...I was thinking roses, orchids and other varieties...mostly white and very few light blues, you don't want too much blue." The planner stated.

"Sounds great"

"Excellent. Now the wedding bands are already ready....do you have your vows?"

"Uh...no." she stated in a low tone

"That's fine...some couples choose to write their vows and some don't...however I recommend that you both write your vows because everyone will be watching."

"Who's everyone?" Anzu looked up surprised.

"The world of course...Seto Kaiba getting married to the love of his life that no one even knew he had, is a big deal. I mean he was known as a bachelor for so long, no one had a clue that he was seeing anyone."

"That's enough...now unless you want to find yourself without a job, I suggest you get back on track." Kaiba stated coldly.

"Yes sir" she nervously said.

"Well...Every thing is great so far. Are we done yet?" Anzu asked.

"Almost...the wedding be held in the ballroom of the mansion, and will anyone be walking you down the isle?"

"No....I will walk down by myself."

"Okay that's no problem. The photographer, the minister and the band have all been notified and are just waiting for my call. I will start the preparations and get back to you." She stated.

"Okay." As soon as Anzu stood up she felt as if the room was moving and would have stumbled if Kaiba had not caught her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know....I stood up and got light headed" she answered.

"Probably just nervousness or excitement about the wedding...it happens to lots of brides." Stated the planner.

"You may leave now...you know the way out...." he glared

"Of course sir...I will get to work...I assure you this will be a wedding that the world will talk about for years." With that she left.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked turning his attention back to her.

"I just realized that I haven't eaten anything today. All I had was a milkshake...and since I am on prenatal vitamins...they don't mix too well on an empty stomach."

"Why haven't you eaten?"

"I have been busy..."

"Hn...You need to stop thinking of yourself."

"Excuse me? You are the LAST person who should tell someone not to think of themselves."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What do you think it means? You don't do anything for anyone else unless you're getting something out of it."

"That's not true..."

"Oh really....prove me wrong then. Name one thing you did out of selflessness."

"I saved you didn't I?" he stated, and then he brought his head down to her shoulder and whispered "And I wasn't expecting anything in return...yet you were very generous when you returned the favor." He stated huskily.

Her eyes widened with shock as she instantly blushed. She blushed at fact that he was so close to her and she could smell his expensive cologne. She immediately snapped back into reality backed away and glared at him as he smirked at her.

"Well now...with that solved, lets go get the baby something to eat, shall we?" he stated

"Y-You are unbelievable!" she clenched her fists

"I know." He smirked once more

* * *

Kaiba had his chef make dinner. The couple ate in a comfortable silence. Anzu thought about everything Mai had told her.

"Seto, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I know how you are about reliving the past, but there is something I have to know."

"And that is?"

"Why?" she said

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"Hn...I think the real question is why did **you kiss me**?" he responded, catching her off guard.

Anzu didn't know how to answer that question. She wasn't even sure of her own feelings. When Kaiba saw her reaction to his question, he thought it was best to drop the subject all together.

"Look, Anzu...when you can answer my question...I'll answer yours."

'_In other words...he doesn't know either_.' She thought to herself.

"I better get home...I need to check on some things....thanks for dinner."

"Anzu...will you stop being so modest? We are getting married and expecting a kid."

"I am not being modest!"

"Whatever...lets go"

"Look you have done too much already....I will call one of my friends okay...I am pretty sure you have work to do...or something."

"You know what Anzu? I like you better when you're quiet...now let's go"

"Fine...I guess you want to make sure I got home safe and sound...Aww _honey_ that is so sweet!" she smirked.

"Don't push it" he frowned.

* * *

When they arrived at her apartment, she was so content on finding her keys; she didn't realize that he had gotten out of the car. He walked over to her side opened the door. She looked up and blushed. She took his hand and he helped her out of the car.

"Thanks....uh you don't have to walk me to the door."

"Hn...come on"

"O-okay"

Kaiba honestly had no idea why he insisted that he walk her to the door. But something told him he had to.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yes...I feel a lot better...thanks."

"Stop thanking me already..." he stated sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's a habit...well I need to call my mother before it gets too late."

"Yea...I a few phone calls I need to make myself."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Anzu then did something that shocked them both. She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek. The two stared at each other for a brief moment as if both were trying to figure out what the other was thinking. With out realizing it, Seto brought his hand up to her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

His lips were just as she remembered from that night, soft and filled with passion. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together just as they did that night. The two were lost in each others embrace. Unfortunately for them...they had to come up for air. They gazed into each others eyes, with their arms still wrapped around one another. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. Anzu finally found her voice.

" Uh...Goodnight...Seto." She stated stepping back from him getting a sudden chill from the lost of warmth.

"Goodnight...Anzu" He replied.

He watched her go inside turned to leave. As he walked, he touched his lips cursed under his breath. '_What the hell just happened_?'

* * *

**I hope this Chapter didn't suck...and yes another cliffhanger (sorry). I brought Miho back (she is from season 0 of Yugioh) Don't worry she is only there to be another bridesmaid. I don't really know much about planning a wedding but I did my best. Any way reviews are welcome and please no flames!! I will be back soon with another chapter. ^_^**


	7. Hidden Feelings and a Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

**A/N: I noticed on my other chapters that I had minor typos sorry for that. I am not a writer I am only doing this for fun!! ^_^ Chapter 7**

* * *

Kaiba sat in his office typing furiously at his computer. He couldn't get the kiss out of his head. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I kiss her? Why is it that when I am around her my heart races? She and I had a meaningless encounter that resulted with us having a child. Maybe this marriage could turn into something more than it should? Hn....I am becoming soft! But then again...the softness of her lips, her taste, her scent, her smile, it's almost as if I am falling for her. I can't be falling for her...I will not fall for her...Seto Kaiba falls for no one!' _he growled to himself_._

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain raven haired boy ran into his office.

"Hey Seto...everything's ready" Mokuba stated cheerfully.

"Good..."

"So...big brother, any candidates for your best man?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"I think you already know who that is." He smirked

"Yes I do...and I would be honored...better go work on my speech!" Mokuba ran out of the office.

* * *

Anzu sat with her back against the door with her fingers touching the spot where Kaiba's lips had once been_. 'Okay....I am confused.' _The back of her mind replayed that kiss overand over again_. 'Why did he kiss me? It felt so right...and he tastes so good, like sweet coffee. And when I am in his embrace, I get lost. My mind wanders in places I never even thought existed. Wait...what am I saying? Damn hormones.... We are just two people who had a meaningless encounter and are now expecting a baby. The kiss was nothing...nothing at all'. _She told herself_. 'But there was so much passion in it. It's like the kiss was hiding something, like it's something more. Maybe I am just imagining things.' _She brushed it off.

Anzu checked her messages and noticed her mother called. She immediately picked up her phone and redialed the number.

"Mom...hi"

"Hello darling how are you"

"Tired"

"Well that's to be expected."

"Mom...there is something you need to know, and I would rather tell you myself than you hear it somewhere else."

"What is it now?"

"The father of the baby...its Kaiba."

"Wait a second...your child's father is a _Kaiba_?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely not!!!"

"Mom...."

"No....that bastard Gozaburo Kaiba was pure evil. No good ever came from him!"

"Mom...the only thing that Seto got from his father was the business. Seto is nothing like his father. He hated him...and technically, Gozaburo wasn't his real father."

"I know that...it was on the news. He gave money to an orphanage so he could score points with the public."

"Yea, Seto doesn't like to talk about his father."

"I can't blame him...."

"Mom you have to believe me...He is nothing like Gozaburo, I swear. I mean he has done so much for Kaiba Corp. He changed it from a military company into a successful gaming company. And his younger brother Mokuba is a sweetheart. Family means everything to Seto. He loves this baby already."

"Okay honey I believe you.... Well at least I can sleep a little easier now that I know that you and the baby will be very well taken care of."

"I guess so"

"How did you even...get involved with him anyway?"

"He was a classmate. I guess he stopped going to school because he had to run his business. But anyway, we would bump in to each other all the time and engage in small conversations even though most of them were insults or consisted of me yelling at him for being so rude." She giggled "He hosted Battle City and he is Yugi's rival." She finished.

"I see."

"At Battle City, he and I realized that we felt the same way about each other and made it official." '_At least it wasn't a complete lie_' she said to herself. "He...Uh proposed to me...sort of. We are getting married...next week."

"What! You're getting married!?"

"Yea....it's only because of the baby."

"I thought you told me you had strong feelings for him."

"Uh...I do and he feels the same way...but because of his reputation and mine, we have to rush the wedding so the baby won't be born out of wedlock."

"Anzu...I don't know about this. I am just now finding out about him and now you're marrying him? What about your future? Honey I am sorry but I don't think that you are ready for marriage."

"I am not exactly ready to be a mother either...but I can't change that. This baby is coming. My future now involves this child. Mom...it's not about me anymore...I am going to be someone's mother and I need your support."

"Okay...Okay you have my support. Honey I just hope you know what your doing."

"I do"

"If your father were still alive....he would loose it."

"Yep...I was daddy's little girl"

"So...what time and place?"

"Saturday at noon....it's going to be held at his mansion."

"Also known as you're new home"

"Yea...I guess."

"Well...I will definitely be there it's not everyday that your only child gets married. Plus I still have to give you your things."

"What things?"

"You know...every brides tradition....something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"Mom, it's not necessary."

"Yes it is. Now, let me make arrangements for my flight and I will be home in time for your wedding."

"I love you mom"

"I love you too"

* * *

The day of the wedding came faster than anyone had anticipated. Everything was elegant...it was fit for royalty. Camera crews were everywhere. Businessmen and women from all over the world had gathered for the event.

"Man...I hate wearin a suit! I feel like I am being smothered." Joey complained

"Didn't you read the sign Wheeler? It said no pets allowed!" Kaiba came up behind them.

"Shut it rich boy! I gotta admit though.... I ever thought I'd see you in a monkey suit." Joey chuckled

"Hn...I maybe dressed in a monkey suit, but at least I am not a monkey dressed in a suit." Kaiba smirked, leaving Joey to comprehend what he just said.

"WHAT!!! That's it rich boy your going down!" Joey yelled.

"Joey...stop it! Cameras are everywhere so calm down." Tristan held his friend back.

"And stop embarrassing us" Duke added.

"Shut up dice boy!" Joey spat

"Guys that is enough...we are here for Anzu remember?" Yugi stated.

"Now if you geeks will excuse me..._my bride_ with be expecting me at the altar." Kaiba smirked once more and walked off.

"All I need is one good time...my fist colliding with his face!" Joey growled.

"We all want to punch Kaiba through a wall but now is not the time nor the place." Stated Tristan.

"Whateva" Joey mumbled.

"Lets go find our seats" Yugi said.

* * *

The bridesmaid's dresses were royal blue with the spaghetti strap. Each of them had their hair pulled up with a blue flower to match their dress. Their shoes were clear silver. Anzu's wedding gown was strapless with crystal beading down the middle. Her dress covered her feet and she had a chapel train. She received two things from her mother; the pearl necklace she had worn on her wedding day, and a brand new tennis bracelet.

"Hon!! You look gorgeous!" Mai stated.

"...thanks..." Anzu replied

"I have never seen so many people...and all those cameras" Serenity added

"Serenity don't make her more nervous." Mai told her

"I love my dress can I keep it?" Miho changed the subject.

"Miho...I don't care." Anzu answered.

"Miho stop thinking of yourself for once" Serenity scolded her.

"I don't see why you are so down...it's your wedding day for Ra's sake! You are supposed to be happy." Miho said turning to Anzu.

"Miho...after everything I told you, you still don't get it." Anzu sighed

"What's to get? You are marrying the hottest and richest guy in Domino, and you're having his baby!" Miho replied

"Shut the hell up Miho! It's supposed to be a secret! Did you not see the media out there? Hell someone can be listening to us right now!" Mai spat at her.

"Sorry. Look...all I am saying is you are lucky even though you don't realize it yet." Miho stated.

"Miho...Every girl dreams about her wedding day. My dream wedding did not consist of a baby in my womb, and Seto Kaiba as the groom." Anzu replied.

"Nice wedding vows hon." Mai stated sarcastically

"Okay places everyone this ceremony is about to begin. Ms. Mazaki, you look simply divine." Stated the wedding coordinator.

"Thank you" Anzu gave a small smile.

"Okay ladies lets go...you know how Mr. Kaiba is about starting on time." She rushed the girls.

"Okay hon, its time for us to go." Mai stated giving Anzu her bouquet.

After everyone was in their places and it was time for the bride to make her entrance. The music began and the crowd stood and stared at the entrance expecting the bride.

'_Okay that's my cue...here goes nothing'_

* * *

Anzu took a deep breath and began to proceed down the isle. She was awarded with gasps and camera flashes. She clutched her bouquet out of nervousness and put on a smile. She made her way to the altar. She glanced around the room and spotted her friends. They were smiling but she knew better. They were putting on a brave face for her. She looked straight ahead at her groom. He wasn't smiling, yet he wasn't frowning. His face was neutral...like he was trying to show little expression as possible.

She reached him and he held out his hand which she accepted. As tradition, he lifted her veil and was astounded at how beautiful she looked. His eyes softened at the sight of her. With her hand firmly in his, they stared into each others eyes as if they were both searching for something. All thoughts were interrupted when the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony...If there is anyone who does not think that these two should wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He began.

There was silence in the room.

"Good...let us continue. The couple has written their own vows."

Mai gave Anzu Kaiba's wedding ring. She took his left hand and as she slid the ring on his finger she stated her vows.

"_I, Anzu, take you, Seto, to be my friend, my lover, and my husband.__In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you and encourage you to achieve your higher goals, to comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."_

Kaiba was amazed by her words...there was so much sincerity in them. He couldn't help but wonder to himself if they were real. Did she really feel that way for him? Or was she just playing along for the public. He took Anzu's wedding ring from Mokuba and as he slid it on her finger, he too stated his vows.

"_I, Seto, take you, Anzu to be my wife. I promise to be kind, unselfish, respectful, and trustworthy. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish__and__respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."_

"By the power invested in me and the city of Domino, I now pronounce you husband and wife....you may now kiss the bride." The minister smiled.

The kiss was brief but sweet. The room filled with cheers and the clapping of hands. The couple broke apart and took their leave down the isle.

* * *

The reception was crowded, yet organized. The Center table was covered with gifts and flowers. In the middle of the table was an ice sculpture of the blue eyes white dragon **(A/N: I know typical Kaiba right?)** and the wedding cake was placed on the right.

The two posed for pictures and had their first dance as husband and wife. As tradition they fed each other cake and put on a show for the cameras. There were times where she would look at him and it almost looked as if he were happy. The reception came to end but not right before the wedding Mokuba presented the last toast to the newlyweds.

"After years of sibling rivalry, you can see that my brother has finally figured out who the best man really is...me! But seriously, you don't marry someone just because you think you can live with them… you marry them because you know you can't live without them. I wish Seto and Anzu all the best now and forever. As you go through life together, always love each other, respect each other and be there for each other. Never forget to say "I'm sorry" when you mess up and never go to bed angry. Separately, you're both wonderful people, but together you take life to a new level. I love you both. Congratulations! To Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba!" Mokuba raised his glass.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba!" the crowd repeated.

Both Seto and Anzu were shocked at Mokuba's speech. It was well written and thoughtful. Seto couldn't be more proud of his brother.

* * *

Anzu and Seto were in what was now their bedroom, getting undressed.

"Well...We did it" she said to him

"Hn...Yea...we did" he replied

"It was way more than I expected but...It will definitely be the talk of the town" she gave a small smile.

"Yea...probably for years." He replied

"So um...what do we do now?" she asked

"I have some work I need to get done....I have a deadline." He replied.

"On our wedding night?" she asked.

"Anzu...we were only doing this for the baby."

"I know that...I was joking. You really should get a sense of humor...I don't want our kid thinking daddy is mad all the time." She stated

"Hn..."

"Well...I am really tired...I guess I will take a shower and get some sleep."

"Yea...I will be back in a bit" he gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Goodnight" with that he left.

* * *

She took a shower and climbed into the king-sized bed. She stared at her left ring finger, which held her engagement ring and her wedding band. '_So this is it...I am Anzu Mazaki Kaiba. My very own loveless marriage.'_ She thought as a single tear escaped her eyes. She drifted off into a deep slumber.

An hour later Anzu was woken out of her sleep when she felt a warm body press up against hers, a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and two hands rested protectively on her stomach. She smelled the scent of that cologne she knew so well. She was about to say something, but she heard soft breathing. '_He's asleep already_!' she thought to herself. She relaxed in his embrace and placed her hands over his. '_Sweet dreams...Seto_.'

* * *

*** I had really hard time with this chapter! LOL. Well...I had to put the wedding in the story. I just hope that it wasn't lame. This isn't the end. Still have the more drama ahead. So please review and tell me what you think...and please no flames!***


	8. Just a Little Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

**A/n: I am back! I am so sorry for the wait, but I had a lot going on. But I have a gift for all of you! I am posting two chapters on the same day! So this chapter and the next chapter is a two for one!! LOL this chapter is more of a humor (to me anyway) Again i am doing my best to keep everyone in character. Kaiba may or may not be a little OOC. I decided to soften him up (just a little) Well enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been four months since the wedding. Anzu was almost five and a half months along. Every night he would wait until she was asleep to climb into bed with her. Not she was complaining. He would cuddle her every night as they slept. She loved sleeping in his arms. He had no idea that she was aware of his presence. In the mornings, he would wake up before her, as if he were never there. He would spend most of his time working as usual. They would get along for the most part and they rarely fought, but when they did, it was over little things. Mokuba enjoyed watching to two bicker it was quite entertaining.

Anzu had not seen her husband or her brother in law all day but then again, it was just 9 am. She had recently made plans to meet up with Mai later on that day. She went into the master bathroom and drew her self a shower to give the water time to adjust to her temperature. While she waited she went inside the closet to decide on an outfit.

Meanwhile, unknown to her, her husband Seto Kaiba, came into the bedroom sweating from an intense morning workout session. **(A/N: What? You think he got that hot body just from playing duel monsters? LOL)** He heard the shower running and seeing no one was in sight, he figured one of his maids began the shower like they usually do. He relieved himself of his clothing and stepped inside.

Anzu came out of the closet after narrowing her choices down to two outfits. '_I guess I can think about it while I am in the shower'._ She thought to herself. She walked into the bathroom and removed all of her clothing. She walked up to the shower and opened the shower door.

"AHHH!" she screamed covering herself.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"What do you think your doing?" she was blushing hard.

"What does it look like...I am taking a shower, now if you don't mind?"

"NO!! That's what I was doing...why you think the water was running?"

"I assumed one of the maids ran it for me like they usually do this time of morning"

"You can't even run your own bath water?"

"Don't be ridiculous...now unless you are going to get in here with me, close the door you letting the heat out."

"No I will wait"

"Fine...suit yourself" He began to close the door, but she stopped him.

"Wait..."

"What...changed your mind?"

"No...Uh...do I look...okay?"

"What are you..."

"I just...I don't know...I gained weight and..."

"You look fine"

"You think so?"

"Yes I do...now can I finish my _stolen_ shower?"

"Yea...sorry"

Anzu sat on their bed wrapped in a towel. Her face was still red. She looked up just in time to see him emerge from the bathroom wearing nothing but a long white towel around his waist, leaving his upper body exposed dripping wet.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in a none rude way.

"Apparently nothing" she replied

"It's something the way you are blushing"

"I am not blushing"

"The redness in your face says different."

"Look... I walked in on you in shower okay...and I was naked!"

"So what? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." He walked over toward her and leaned so close to her that she was laying on her back with him over her. "And trust me...there isn't an inch of you I haven't seen." He finished huskily.

She was frozen under him. She couldn't find the strength to move. _'What does he think he is doing? I mean we are both wearing nothing but towels and...Damn he smells good. Wait...I bet he is just toying with me...well two can play this game.'_ She smirked inwardly.

She took both her hands and placed them on his bare chest. She bit her lower lip and looked into his eyes. She took her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Your right Seto...I most certainly wouldn't mind seeing you again..._right now_" she whispered

"Really...and I most certainly wouldn't mind seeing more of you right now" he leaned down and planted trails of butterfly kisses from her jaw line down to her neck as he caressed her sides. She moaned lightly as she gently bit into his shoulder causing him to release a low growl.

He bought his lips up to hers and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Both tongues fighting for dominance. She grabbed a fist full of his silky wet hair as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart as they both were in need for air. He placed his forehead upon hers.

"A-Anzu"? He panted

"S-Seto?" She replied panting back.

He kissed her again and this time when he pulled away, she saw he was smirking.

"What?" she asked

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me didn't you?" he smirked

"I don't know what you are talking about." She went wide eyed.

"Anzu please...I am no fool...I knew exactly what you were doing. You wanted to see if you had an effect on me like I have an effect on you."

"That is not...." she was interrupted by him kissing her again.

"You don't." He stated before he got off of her.

She sat up and glared at him. "Just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can't seduce me. I am the dominate one in the bedroom remember?"

"I wasn't trying to seduce you, and even if I was...you would easily give in."

"We will see"He disappeared into their closet and she quickly went into the restroom and closed the door.

'_What just happened?'_

* * *

Anzu finished her shower and quickly got dressed. She was still a little shaken over the events that took place only moments before. The mere thought of it made her blush. _"Your daddy is really something else_" she said while rubbing her swollen stomach.

She went to his home office where she found him typing mercilessly on his computer.

"You shouldn't finger that thing so hard...it might break." She smirked

"Well...something's require hard fingering." He smirked back.

"Why Seto...I had no idea you were so _dirty_"

"What are you talking about? I was simply pointing out that this was a brand new computer and the keys are not loose yet...now whose being dirty."

She laughed as he chuckled. She made her way over to the couch that sat in front of his desk. She turned on the TV and found an interesting program about babies.

"Hey so uh...have you thought of any names?"

"Of course I have...Seto Kaiba Jr."

"I don't think so...and how do you know it's even going to be a boy?"

"I doesn't matter that name can go either way."

'_You go either way' _she said to herself before replying_ "_You really are full of yourself."

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"I have. If it's a boy, Sebastian and if it's a girl, Anastasia."

"If you give my kid either of those names...I'm divorcing you."

"I like those names thank you very much."

"You would."

"Well we have plenty of time to decide." she stated.

She looked over at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her.

"Are you sure don't I look fat to you?"

"Did we not discuss this in the shower? You look fine."

"I just don't...ow ow ow" she stoped and grabbed her leg

"What's wrong?" he looked up.

"I just got a really bad cramp in my leg...ow ow ow.... it really hurts." she winced.

"Let me see." He got up from his desk.

He sat next to her and before she could protest, he placed her legs in his lap. She was so busy blushing that she completely forgotten about the pain as he massaged the offending leg.

"How is that?"

"Much better...who knew you had the magic touch." she replied.

"You."

"Oh shut up...ooh ah." she rubbed her belly

"What now?"

"Nothing it's just that...the baby kicked. This baby has long legs, just like you...Ah...the baby just kicked again! Seto you have got to feel this!" She brought one of his hands to her stomach while the other was still resting on her leg.

"I don't feel anything"

"Just wait a second. It maybe a little early but I can already tell this baby has your attitude...he or she doesn't really like command performances."

"Hn..." he was about to say something when he felt something move under his palm.

"You felt that?"

"Yea I did" he stated a small smile forming on his face. "That doesn't hurt does it?"

"No...I'm fine."

"Just kicked again" he said.

"Yea...I once read that the baby knows when the father is close by and reacts with excitement and by the way this kid is jumping around in there, I'd have to say that he or she definitely likes you." she smiled

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba forgive me for my intrusion...but I have your chocolate milkshake and your double chocolate chip cookies you asked for Mrs. Kaiba." the maid walked in.

"Oh excellent...thank you" Anzu smiled

"Hold on take that back and bring her a smoothie and some fruit." Seto stated.

"Wait just a minute...I don't want a smoothie I want a milkshake and my cookies!"

"You don't need all that sugar and I will be damned if my kid is going to be bouncing off the walls."

"But that is what I want."

"It's not good for you or the baby."

"Who are you my doctor? I am the pregnant one and it is my right to eat whatever I want...and I want my cookies and my milkshake."

"I am your husband and that child's father and I get equal say so about what goes in my kid's body."

"Yes once the baby is born. However, as long as this baby resides within me, I say what he or she eats...and I say milkshake and cookies."

"Here's what I say; Take that back and bring what I told you" he told the maid.

"Yes sir..." she walked out the door

"And you...you will not be eating anymore sweets on a daily basis is that clear?" he finished

"Umm...I think you are confused about whose father you are...here is a hint, you aren't mine."

"I am not confused about anything."

She sighed and tried to get up but he held her legs firmly in his lap preventing her from doing so. She glared at him while he just smirked at her. He decided to have a little fun.

"You can let me go now the cramps in my legs are gone."

"Where are you going?"

"Well...I was supposed to meet Mai in about and hour and since you won't allow the maids to bring me what I want, I thought I would head out early and get my milkshake from my favorite hang out spot."

"I don't think so"

"Excuse me?"

"I could careless about you having your little girl time, but you are not getting a milkshake."

"I can do what I damn well please."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Seto Kaiba...you release me this instant."

"No."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Not at the moment"

"Well find something to do to occupy your time"

"I am"

"Why won't you let me have my milkshake? I am seriously craving one."

"Say please"

"I will not."

"Fine we can sit here all day."

"I doubt it. You are a workaholic. You can't stand to be apart from your precious computer for too long."

"Hn...How can you say that you know you're my favorite."

"I will have my milkshake."

"Sure"

"I can drive you know"

"Not if I take your keys...and don't even think about asking one of the drivers because I will have already ordered them not to drive you anywhere."

"Seto...let go of my legs."

"Are you still planning on buying a milkshake?"

"Oh come on Seto...I will give you kiss."

"I can kiss you anytime I want to."

"No you can't"

"You want to bet?"

Before she could reply, he crashed his mouth into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. There they were sprawled out on the couch with her legs still firmly in his lap in an intense make out session. The two went at it for about twenty minutes taking breaths occasionally. Suddenly they heard a gasp and quickly pulled apart.

"Eww....Get a room you two...we have plenty just pick one; except mine of course! Mokuba joked.

"Uh... Hi Mokuba, your brother and I were just talking." She nervously said.

"What kind of _talking_ were you two doing?" Mokuba stated scrunching his nose up

"Okay that's enough. What was it that you needed little brother." He stated standing up.

"You gotta get to HQ right away...one of those nimrods spotted a glitch in one of the newer models of the duel disks." He replied.

"Oh great..." Seto mumbled

"My thoughts exactly....thanks to you I don't have time for a milkshake" Anzu complained

"I said you weren't getting a milkshake and that's what I meant." He smirked.

"You...You distracted me!? That's low Seto." She glared daggers at him.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. He leaned down and whispered: "I will see you later" he gave her a small kiss on the lips and left.

* * *

"Hey Mai, sorry I am late I had a couple of unwanted distractions."

"That's okay hon...You're fashionably late. I love the outfit"

"Thank you"

"Milkshake?"

"YES!"

"Okay hon calm down..."

"I am sorry...it's just that Seto...he...you wouldn't believe what happened today."

"Try me"

Anzu had explained to the blond everything that happened from that morning up to the present.

"Oh wow....you had yourself quite a day hon."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay to start things off...Why were you so modest because you seen him naked in the shower. I mean I don't see the shock. Now unless you two were fully clothed when you were fucking, I don't see the problem."

"It's been months, since I have seen him like that...I only saw him naked once and that was...you know that night. We were both just standing there...naked and arguing....**naked"**

"Okay...Secondly the whole towel sex thing...where did that come from?"

"I don't know...one minute he's an asshole and the next...he's breath taking...literally. "

"You're almost six months pregnant and he is fighting to keep his hands off of you!"

"It's not just him"

"And then...you two get into a play fight that turns sexual and would have gone out of control if his younger brother hadn't walked in on you?"

"I highly doubt that it would have gone anywhere...I'm pregnant for Ra's sake!"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"That's gross."

"Well...hon when you have that baby....you better wire your legs shut...cause your gonna get it!!! She burst into laughter.

"Laugh it up Mai"

Her cell phone rang. _'Speak of the Devil.'_

"Hello?....that's okay.... no I will be fine....No I have not had a milkshake Seto!!! Okay I will see you then." She hung her phone up and Mai looked at her questionably.

"Seto is going to be home late" Anzu said.

"Does he always call and check up on you like that?"

"Yea...I know it shocked me at first too. He is very tentative. He is really dedicated to this baby. Would you believe he has his nerve to tell me what I can and can't eat?"

"Why won't you two just admit your feelings to one another?"

"There is nothing to admit Mai!"

"Oh please! Who are you trying to fool? The sexual tension between you two is sharp enough to cut through metal. And who knew Kaiba had a soft side yet alone a playful side?"

"Mai we were just fooling around that's all"

"Keep lying to yourself hon. I mean it's obvious that he loves you.... If he didn't he wouldn't show you the side of him that no one sees...you know the human side. Look at the evidence, you tease each other, you two can't keep your hands off each other... Anzu, the man spoons you every night....need I go on? "

"No..."

"And since when does _Kaiba_ fool around?"

"Okay Mai...I get it."

"Excuse me ladies pardon me for my interruption. Mrs. Kaiba I think it's best we leave now the paparazzi are lurking." The guard stated in a low tone.

"Oh great..." she stated sarcastically.

"He even makes sure you have your own body guards!" Mai stated

"I will call you later Mai...guard lead the way."

"Yes mam"

_I do love him...I have always loved him even before Battle City. But can I bring my self to tell him? How do I know if he even feels the same?_

* * *

**Okay that's a wrap. Ironically I thought of that shower scene...while I was in the shower. Remember to please review and no flames!! ^_^**


	9. Set Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

**A/N: Okay I did promise two chapters so here is the second one! ^_^ This is where the drama begins.**

* * *

Anzu was now seven months pregnant. She had Mai on her back constantly about admitting her feelings toward her husband. She would visit the guys or the guys would come see her. She was surprised that Seto even allowed them in. The visits wouldn't usually last though. Not that Seto threw them out; it was actually Anzu who gave them the boot mainly because Joey would make some remark about how big she is or constantly go on about how unlucky the baby is to have Kaiba as a father. But they would call her that same night and apologize and she would apologize for loosing her temper and would blame it on the hormones.

Seto and Anzu's relationship would slowly progress. They had begun to spend more time together. When they weren't arguing or teasing one another, they would unconsciously be nice to each other. They would sometimes stay up late at night sit on the couch in front of the fire-place. She would sit between his legs with her back against his chest, and both his hands rest firmly on her stomach. They would spend the entire nights talking, mainly about what their plans were for the baby. The kindness never lasted though, Anzu had revealed to him that she knew about him waiting until she was asleep to get in bed with her. He denied it, stating that she sleeps wild and she is the one who is all over him. This caused yet another amusing argument for Mokuba.

* * *

Seto was sitting in his home office typing away at his computer. He had decided that it was best to work from home since Anzu only had two months to go. She would go to her Lamaze classes twice a week and she would see her doctor twice a month. The doctor had been trying to show her the sex of the baby for months but Anzu refused. She had decided that it was best to wait until the baby was born before she knew the gender. She wanted it to be a surprise. That was until she would go shopping and be completely clueless on what to buy.

"Seto...I have an appointment today." Anzu walked over to his desk

"Okay..." he stated still typing

"I want you to come with me...I am going to find out what we are having."

"I thought you wanted to wait until the baby was born."

"I did...but it's hard to shop for the baby when I don't know the gender"

"Hn...I can't"

"Why not?"

"Anzu...I am really busy right now...I have a company to run"

"Okay....You came with me to my other appointments and you are going to bail on the most important one?"

"Anzu..."

"I can understand why you would skip out on Lamaze classes. Personally I hate going there myself because everyone knows I am your wife. I get loaded with questions." she stated

"Which reminds me...you are going to have the baby in a hospital...why do you even have me waste money on those damn classes anyway?" he asked

"Uh...hello? Those classes help to prepare me physically and psychologically through prenatal training. Lamaze encourages the use of controlled breathing during the process of childbirth."

"Right, look I am really busy...I'm am about to release my latest project."

"I am about to release _our _latest project in two months! ...Look, I am sorry that I am such an inconvenience to your busy life...but this is your child I am carrying."

"Do not put words in my mouth.....I never said that you were an inconvenience"

"Come on Seto...I want you to be there with me. Like you were those other times."

"Anzu...I can't...I would but I can't"

"What's stopping you?"

"I have a deadline to meet..."

"You are your own boss! What could possibly happen if you didn't meet this deadline?"

"Numerous things could happen! The company could lose money, ratings would go down, and my best buyers could look elsewhere for deals. There is more to business than you think."

"Fine whatever I am going to be late." She left out and closed the door.

* * *

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his temple. His phone rang and snatched it off the receiver.

"Kaiba." He answered.

"Ahh...Mr. Kaiba I'm Mr. Takanaka, CEO of Kanaka Enterprises. I have a business proposition for you...and I promise it will be worth your while."

"Hn...Is that so?"

"Yes...I am holding a business convention tonight at 7 at The Rose Hotel. I'll discuss the details with you then. I have already reserved a table for you and your family..."

"Very well."

"Excellent...see you tonight then."

* * *

"Mrs. Kaiba how are you feeling today?"

"I am okay."

"Mrs. Kaiba...your blood pressure is a little high are you stressed?"

"No...I just really wanted my husband to be here. I am just a little upset that he wouldn't show up that's all."

"I see. It's not good for you be upset. I need you to relax more. Let's try a small exercise okay?"

"Okay"

"I want you to lie back and place both hands on your stomach."

"Good...now I want you to close your eyes and I want you to take deep breaths and move your hands in a circular motion."

"That's right slowly inhale and exhale. This little exercise helps if the baby is restless, or if you feel stressed. It helps you to relax."

"Your right it does..."

"Now...I want you do this exercise at least once a day."

"Okay"

"You could also use candle light, or yoga music like sounds of nature and things like that."

"Okay"

"Now let's do your sonogram." The nurse poured the jelly on her stomach and Anzu jerked a little.

"Ooh...I will never get used that coldness."

"Okay lets see what the little one is doing shall we? Okay very strong heartbeat, that's always a good sign." The nurse stated.

"It's like music to my ears."

"Okay... lets just get a little close up and.....oh it's a girl."

"A girl?" Anzu smiled

"Yep...you're going to have a baby girl...congratulations"

* * *

"Seto? Seto...where are you?" She yelled but got no answer.

"Hey Anzu!" a younger voice called out.

"Hey Mokuba...where is your brother?"

"He had to step out for a second...so how was your appointment? Am I getting a niece or a nephew?"

"My appointment was fine...and I am having a girl."

"Really!!! Wow...Seto is going to spoil her I just know it. She is definitely gonna be daddy's little girl."

"I really hope so." she turned to look out the window.

Just then Seto walked through the door.

"Hey bro!"

"Mokuba" he replied

Seto walked over toward Anzu and hugged her from behind placing both hands on her belly. She obviously wasn't expecting this and jumped.

"How was your appointment?" he asked

"You would have known if you would have shown up" she replied turning around to face him.

"Anzu I told you..." he began

"Yea I know what you told me" she spat

"You shouldn't get so upset it's not good for the baby."

"I am not upset Seto! Believe me you have not seen me upset!" She took a deep breath. "It's these damn hormones."

"Are you done?" he asked sarcastically.

"I haven't even begun" she stated through her teeth.

"Well we will have to continue this later...right now we have to go to a business convention" he stated.

"Oh great...another agonizing business convention where I get to sit among the bitter wives of the businessmen...who are way older than me by the way, and have them rub my stomach and they tell me how lucky I am." She said crossing her arms.

"Anzu..." he began

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to put on a fake smile?" she interrupted him.

"Come on Anzu...I'm going" Mokuba pleaded

"Okay fine"

* * *

Anzu's dress was a knee length sky blue halter dress. She wore silver heels and had a long white coat. Kaiba wore his white suit with his light blue shirt and a slightly darker blue tie. Mokuba just wore a plain black suit.

"Aww. Look at the happy couple...You two color coordinated how sweet." Mokuba smiled.

"Hn...Let's get this over with"

The three of them walked into the hotel's grand ballroom. Seto's arm was protectively around her waist. Mokuba walked in front of them.

"Guys I will be right back" Mokuba stated

"Keep an eye out Mokuba" Kaiba warned his brother.

"Okay" he stated before he left.

Kaiba pulled Anzu closer to him as he spotted a man in a navy blue suit coming toward them.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba I am so glad that you could make it, and this must be your lovely wife Mrs. Kaiba...always a pleasure and congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you...my husband and I are very excited." She replied

"Excuse me for just a second...I will be right back and we will get started."

"I'm regretting this already." He whispered in her ear.

"Something is not right about that guy...." She whispered back.

"Hn...I don't trust him" he glared at the disappearing figure

"I am going to the ladies room." She said

"Again?" he looked at her

"Well I would hold it, but it's damn near impossible seeing that there is a child sitting on my bladder." She glared at him.

* * *

Anzu came out of the restroom to find her husband nowhere in sight. '_He must have gone to his meeting.' _She thought_. _She walked through the crowd and a waiter asked her if she wanted a drink. She told him water and he left. He came back shortly with her water and thanked him for her drink. She finished about half of it and sat it down on their reserved table. She looked around and smiled at the guests who greeted her. She jerked when she felt a hand touch her stomach.

"Tell me, what is a beautiful young lady like you doing at this party with out a date?" stated a male voice

"I have a date...but it turns out my husband had to attend a meeting" Anzu replied

"Well until he returns, I will be more than happy to steal you away" replied the voice

"I think I'd like that" She smiled

"So Anzu...how about a dance?"

"I would love to Mokuba...come on" She replied.

He grabbed her hand and the walked over to the dance floor. She placed her hands on his small shoulders. Since she was taller than him, he rested his head on her swollen belly. She suddenly felt her legs give out and if Mokuba hadn't been there, she would have fallen.

"Oh no Anzu! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea...I'm fine. Maybe I should sit down for a while" She replied.

"Anzu...I don't know you don't look so good." He helped her sit down.

"It's okay Mokuba really...."

"No it isn't...I'm gonna go find Seto. Roland!"

"Yes sir?"

"Keep an eye on Anzu...She is not feeling well...and the last thing she needs is the cameras and reporters in her face."

"I understand sir."

* * *

Kaiba was glaring at the man who called them there. He was about to say something but there was a knock at the door. He snatched the door open to find his brother standing there.

"Mokuba, you know better than interrupt a meeting."

"But...Seto it's Anzu she isn't feeling well."

"Listen carefully... I need both of you to get home."

"Are you serious? You're not even going to check on her?"

"I will see about her when I get home....I have to finish this."

"But..."

"I won't be long. When you get back to Roland he will already know what to do."

* * *

"Are you serious? He stayed for that damn meeting instead of coming to see about me?"

"He said that..."

"I don't want to hear what he said! It's okay Mokuba, I drank some water. I feel better okay?"

"Anzu are you sure? You scared me"

"I am fine."

"Seto says to go home and I am supposed to go with you, but I am going to stay here."

"Its okay Mokuba you should stay here with your brother. I will see you when you get home."

"Roland!"

"Yes sir"

"I am staying here with my brother." Mokuba said.

"But...Mr. Kaiba's orders...."

"I said I am staying...I don't know what's going on but I am going to find out. Make sure no one sees you leaving and she get's home safely." Mokuba stated before he went back inside.

"Of course sir"

"Roland, what is going on?" Anzu asked.

"N-Nothing for you to worry about Mrs. Kaiba I assure you. Now lets get you home shall we?"

* * *

Anzu stepped inside their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat and threw her purse on the bed.

"I can not believe him! How dare he just...AHHHH!!" she began but suddenly felt a sharp pain and grabbed the bed post for support. Her breathing became unsteady. She looked around but the room started to spin. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach. '_What's going on? What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. She tried to reach for the phone, but another pain shot through her stomach and she fell to her knees and screamed in agony. "_No...No...Please not now....AHHHH!_" She wrapped her hands around herself as her vision became blurry.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are? Did you honestly believe you could blackmail me into selling you my company?" Seto yelled

"No I didn't but I said to myself..._'what the hell it was worth a shot'_. This is exactly why I had a plan B." Takanaka smiled

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I might as well tell you although it's probably too late now." He looked up at Kaiba and smiled.

Kaiba grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him off his feet.

"I don't have time for your games Takanaka!" he yelled

"Now...Now, violence is never the answer Mr. Kaiba, but I will say this; you might want to go check on your wife." He smirked

"What!" Seto dropped the man and without a second thought, he ran out the door. When he got to the front of the hotel and spotted his brother.

"Mokuba didn't I tell you to go home?"

"Yea but I decided to stay...what is going on?"

"Not now...get in the car" hearing the venom in his brother's voice, Mokuba didn't dare question him

"Get to the mansion....and step on it" he snapped

"Y-Yes sir" the driver sped off.

* * *

Kaiba was more than pissed. The worst part was Takanaka's words kept playing over and over again in his head. '_You might want to go check on your wife' _he more he thought about it the madder he got. He clenched his fist together trying his best to keep calm. _'I swear if Takanaka did anything to Anzu or my child, he will pay...he will pay dearly' _He growled to himself.

'_Whats wrong with you brother?_' Mokuba asked to himself.

As soon as the car stopped, Kaiba bolted out of the car and ran upstairs. He got to their bedroom and tried to open the door but it was locked. Not wasting any time, he kicked open the door and was horrified as he spotted Anzu lying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**To be cont....**

**OH NO!!! Another Cliffhanger! I have lost count on how many times I rewrote this chapter. LOL But Chapter 10 is well underway. ^_^ Please keep up the reviews!! and no flames please!!!**


	10. Truths and Consequences

**Disclaimer-I do not own YGO**

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY! CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Seto felt his heart stop. He couldn't breathe. Anzu was just lying there. Her body was face down completely motionless. He quickly got a grip on reality as he rushed over to her.

"Anzu? Anzu what happened?" He knelt down next to her and took her in his arms

"Seto what's going on why did you..." Mokuba began but when he finally got to his brother's room he saw why his brother was so frantic. "ANZU!! SETO WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Mokuba call an ambulance" Kaiba ordered him

"S-Seto? You're here?" Anzu managed to say.

"Of course I am here..." he said

"Seto...I..." she began only for Kaiba to cut her off.

"Don't talk your going to be fine" he whispered

"But the baby...." she said in a weak tone

"The baby's going to be fine too just relax." He said. Much to his horror, Anzu fell unconscious.

"Anzu...Anzu!" he tried to wake her.

"It's my sister in law she's pregnant and she...." Mokuba was on the phone.

"Mokuba just forget it. Hang up...I will take her myself" Kaiba said standing and picking her up bridal style.

"Okay"

"Mokuba call our personal doctor and tell him to meet us at the hospital _now_! And if he is not there when we get there then he is **fired**!" Seto left and headed for the car.

"Okay" Mokuba ran after his brother.

* * *

"Doctor how is she?" Mokuba asked

"She is stable...for now" the doctor replied

"What do mean for now?" Kaiba asked.

"We found a toxic substance in her system." The doctor said

"What! She was poisoned!!!" Kaiba clenched his fists

"But how can that be? All she had was a glass of water!" Mokuba said.

"The type of toxin was a clear tasteless substance called cyclometihese (**AN: I don't know what the hell that is I just made it up LOL). **It came from America. We have two types of antidotes that will clear up the poison, and we gave her the first one to fight off the poison. If that one doesn't work then we will try the second one. It is very important that the poison gets out before it takes full effect." The doctor explained.

"And if the second antidote doesn't work?" Kaiba asked afraid of the answer

"Then we would have to conduct an emergency C-section." The doctor replied

"You can't do that it's too early!!" Mokuba protested

"That is a last resort. The baby is not strong enough to fight off the poison and the mixture of the poison and the antidote would be too much for the infant to handle. The child would not survive. If we had to perform a cesarean, the child would have a better chance of survival...If it comes to that. Right now we have to hope that it doesn't come to that...we just have to wait and see." The doctor said

"I want to see her." Kaiba said

Okay, but only for a few minutes. It is very important that we keep a close eye on her. She is still unconscious.

Kaiba walked in the room. He felt his heart stop as he looked at the sight before him. Anzu was lying there hooked up on IV's and a breathing tube in her mouth. All that was heard was the soft beeping of her heart monitor and the sound of the air flowing through her breathing tube. He made his way over to her, sat in a chair that was located next to her bed. He took on of her hands and placed it in his own. He gave her hand a kiss and looked at her. "Anzu...I am so sorry" he whispered. '_I swear that bastard is going to pay for what he has done. You and the baby are going to make it through this...I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you. Anzu...you make me feel things that I am not supposed to feel. You are the only one who has ever had the guts to stand up to me. You make me laugh, something I haven't done in years. I enjoy arguing with you even over the little things. We would get off subject and forget what the hell we were even arguing about in the first place. I can't picture my life without you. I lo....'_ he was about to finish his thought but a loud voice interrupted him.

* * *

"Listen you Anzu is like a sister to us we have to see her!" the voice stated

"No one is allowed in the room! I understand this is a difficult time for you all. Now please calm down before I have security throw you out. You are disturbing other patients." The nurse said

"What the hell is going on out here?" Kaiba came out of the room.

"There you are! What the hell did you do to Anzu rich boy?" Joey asked almost yelling.

"Shut it Wheeler, I am in no mood for your bullshit right now." He stated harshly.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Mokuba asked

"We heard it on the news and rushed right over." Yugi replied

"Did you say on the news?" Kaiba's eyes widened with shock.

"Yea some guy named Takanaka said he was a business associate of yours and that he offers his deepest sympathy." Yugi said

Kaiba was outraged "That does it...That bastard has gone way too far." He growled

"Who is this guy?" Tristan asked

"It doesn't matter this doesn't concern you geeks...so do yourselves a favor and get the hell out of here!" Kaiba stated

"If it involves Anzu, then it is our concern." Yugi said.

"Yea she is our best friend and there is no way in hell we are leaving... now unless there is something you don't want us to know I see no reason why we can't stay." Joey added

"Just what are you implying?" Mokuba asked frowning.

"Gee Mokuba I don't know maybe that this pompous brother of yours is the reason she is in the hospital!" Joey yelled

Kaiba then slammed Joey against a near-by wall.

"Don't you ever...as long as there is air flowing through your lungs insinuate that I would do anything to harm Anzu or my child is that clear?!" Kaiba yelled putting as much venom in his voice as he possibly could.

"I advise you to take your hands off of me rich boy before you find yourself in a hospital bed!" Joey yelled back

"Just try it Wheeler" Kaiba glared

"Stop it you two this is ridiculous! Anzu is in there fighting for her life!" Tristan said

"Yea and this isn't helping" Yugi Jumped in.

"Se-to come on" Mokuba begged his brother.

Kaiba was about to respond when they heard a loud beeping noise.

"What is that?" Yugi Asked.

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror. "It's coming from Anzu's room!"

"Doctor we have an emergency in here!" the nurse yelled

"Mr. Kaiba you have to wait outside" the doctor said

"I have to be in there with her!" Kaiba yelled

"Sir please just let us do our job." The nurse went back inside and closed the door. Kaiba was about to lose what little control he had left if his brother hadn't hugged him.

* * *

The gang waited in an uncomfortable silence as they waited. The doctor finally comes out of the room.

"How is she?" Kaiba asked

"Anzu had a bad reaction to the first antidote. I have her stabilized. The good news is the poison had not spread any further, however it is still a threat. We are going switch her to the new antidote and we will just have to wait from there." The doctor replied

"Thanks doctor" Mokuba said

"Wait a second...antidote? She was poisoned?" Yugi asked as everyone turned to face Kaiba.

"Don't you geeks have anywhere else to be?" He said annoyed.

"Seto...their just trying to help. Anzu needs all the support she can get right now." Mokuba said.

Kaiba knew his brother was right, but he'd never admit to it.

"Mokuba...I will be right back."

"Wait where are you going?" Mokuba asked

"To take care of something." He responded

When Kaiba was out of sight, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's me. Listen carefully; I want you to find that bastard Takanaka. You know what to do and get back to me ASAP!" he then hung up. He decided to take a walk to blow off some steam.

He walked back into the hospital. He spotted her friends in the waiting area sleeping. He walked into Anzu's room and saw Mokuba in a nearby chair asleep as well. He glanced over to the clock and saw that it was almost four in the morning. _'No wonder everyone's asleep' _he said to himself_._ He sat down close to her bed. He placed his head on her stomach. _'Anzu...I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again. Fight off this poison both of you. I need both of my girls..._'he mumbled to himself before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Anzu slowly opened her eyes and slowly looked around the room she noticed that she wasn't at home. She spotted Mokuba in a near-by chair. '_Where am I_?' she asked herself. She felt something grasping her left hand she looked over and saw that it was someone else hands holding her own. Her eyes traveled upward and she saw a head with brown chestnut hair resting on her stomach. She figured out that it was her husband. She ran her free hand through his hair. She always loved how soft it was. She suddenly found her self staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"You're awake." He said as he sat up.

She tried to respond but couldn't due to the breathing tube. Kaiba left the room and came back with the doctor and a nurse.

"Okay let's just remove this tube. As I pull the tube, I need you to cough for me" the doctor stated gently pulling the tube.

She did as she was told and the tube was quickly removed.

"Now your throat is going to be a little sore but it will pass. I am going to run a few tests to make sure everything is back on track okay?" the doctor said

"Okay" she stated hoarsely

"Anzu I am so glad you are awake!" Mokuba hugged her.

"Okay if you could please leave so we could get started." The nurse said.

"We will be right outside Anzu!" Mokuba stated cheerfully.

She gave him a warm smile.

"Good news guys she is awake!" Mokuba informed her friends excitedly.

"Really? That's great" Yugi said.

"When can we see her?" Joey asked

"Not now the doctor is running some tests." Kaiba said.

The doctor came out of the room and was loaded with questions.

"How is she?"

"Can we see her?"

"How is the baby?"

"Uh...Mr. Kaiba may I have a word with you?" He turned his attention to Kaiba

Kaiba just nodded and went into the spare room with the doctor.

"Is my wife and child okay?"

"Everything is just fine. There are no traces of the poison what so ever and she is recovering nicely."

"Good"

"However, she is still very weak. Her body needs time to recover. I am placing her on bed rest. Since she only has two months to go, it's not long. I also want you to limit her walking. It is very important that she gets plenty of rest." The doctor said.

"That won't be a problem. Is there anything else?" Kaiba folded his arms

"Yes. She can go home today. Just let me get her release papers so the both of you can sign. I noticed the press and the media were outside the grounds, if you like, I could show you the back way out." He offered.

"That's fine."

"Good, it will take me about an hour to finish her paperwork."

"Hn...Very well".

* * *

Kaiba walked back into Anzu's room. Much to his relief, she was alone.

"Where are your friends?" he asked

"I sent them home...I told them I would call them later." She replied

"Where's Mokuba?" he asked

"He went to get me something to eat. He said that he refused to let me eat that garbage they served in the cafeteria they call food." She gave a small smile

"I see. How do you feel?"

"Screwed over." She replied

"Anzu...I" he began but was cut off.

"How could you just leave me like that? I was so scared Seto....I needed you. But you had better things to do right?" she frowned at him

"It's not like that..."

"Enlighten me"

"That Takanaka guy was a fraud. Somehow he knew about us, every little detail. He tried to blackmail me into selling him my company. The bastard knew it wouldn't work so he targeted you."

"What do you mean?"

"That business convention was a set up. He had people everywhere. That's why when Mokuba came to me I ordered both of you to go home before he had his chance. But I was too late."

"I don't understand."

"You were poisoned."

"What!! But that is impossible...All I had was water."

"It was impossible to taste."

"Oh my god what about the baby! Seto I..." she placed her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Ssshhh...Calm down... our daughter is just fine okay?"

"Thank goodness. Wait...how did you know it's a girl? You didn't come with me to the sonogram."

"There was a reason for that. I told you I had a project I was working on. Right across the hall from our bedroom, I had my interior designers to begin working on a nursery for the baby two months ago. Yesterday they were doing the finishing touches. That is why I didn't go with you to the sonogram. I was going to surprise you when you got home."

"A nursery? I don't know what to say. But that still doesn't answer my question. You didn't even know the baby's gender."

"You don't necessarily have to know the baby's gender to do a nursery. But, to answer your question, I have known the baby's gender for months."

"What! But how did you..."she began

"Remember a couple of months back when I said I needed to have word with your nurse?"

"She told you?!"

"Yes...I paid her"

"Seto you can't do that...you made her break her doctors oath."

"First of all she is not a doctor...Secondly, I can do what I want, and I gave her my word that she would not lose her job if I had anything to say about it."

"You...you are sneaky."

"So I have been told" he replied

"I-I don't know what to say. A nursery? I'm speechless."

"That...I find hard to believe."

"Oh shut up Seto." She playfully hit him.

"So...still mad at me?"

"You make it hard to be." She gave a small smile

"For a second there, I thought I was going to lose you" he stated

"Well...You can get rid of that speech, because I am not going anywhere" she replied giving him a smile.

He was about to respond when his phone began to vibrate. He already knew who it was and stood up. He walked toward the door but Anzu stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He walked back over to the bed and kissed her. He pulled back and placed his forehead on hers.

"I have to finish something...I will be right back." He got up and headed for the door.

"I know where you're going....be careful" she whispered but he could still hear her.

"This won't take long" he reassured her.

* * *

Kaiba walked to a secret location where his guards told him where they were. There, sitting in a chair beaten and tied up, was the reason his wife and child were in the hospital. The mere sight of him made his blood boil.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba I am so sorry for your loss. I give you my condolences." He smirked

"Bastard. My wife and child are completely healthy. You're going to get what's coming to you. Unfortunately, I am not going to kill you. I am allowing you to keep your life for two reasons; one I want you to suffer, and two an example. You are going to be living proof of what happens to people who cross Seto Kaiba." Kaiba stated harshly.

"Sir what would like us to do?" one of the guards asked

"I don't give a damn what you do...just don't kill him. Get creative. Oh and Takanaka it would be useless for you to go to the police. What evidence do you possibly have against me? I, on the other hand have enough on you to make you disappear" he smirked

"You bastard. That kid is gonna die along with that slut you call a wife"

Kaiba hit him so hard that the impact injured his own hand.

"Get rid of him...make sure that no one recognizes him."

"Yes sir"

* * *

Kaiba made his way back to the hospital and into Anzu's room.

"I told you I would be right back" he sat down next to her.

"Seto what happened to your hand?!" she took his hand in her own causing him to wince.

"I punched a wall...it just needs ice, I will be fine. So are you ready to go home?"

"Yea but can you do something for me?"

"Name it"

"Take me to get a milkshake?"

To be continued

* * *

***Okay...the baby and Anzu are completely fine! I would never harm a child. I couldn't really figure out what to do with Takanaka so I leave it to your imaginations. Once again reviews are greatly appreciated and please no flames* CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON.**


	11. Childbirth in a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO

_/MOKUBA/ _

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter...Sorry it took so long. I started m y new job and then I got sick. But enough of my whining, here is eleven.**

**P.S Today is my Birthday!! ^_^ 07-03-19****

* * *

"Now what was it again that was so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Anzu asked slightly irritated.

"A last minute meeting with the board of directors." Seto answered simply.

"Why would you schedule a meeting at this time of day?"

"It's called business."

"It's called boring" He sent a glare her way which she returned.

"So....you think your going to fire anyone today?" she asked walking up behind him as he was fixing his tie.

"Possibly"

"Hm...not in this tie you won't." she took the tie from him.

"Do you mind?" he asked a little annoyed

"Of course I do. You know...your fashion sense is a little off. But your looks make up for it." she brought him another tie and placed it around his neck.

"Are you flirting with me?" he cocked a brow

"I was just simply making an observation." She answered innocently

"Hn."

"Well I heard on the news that the weather is gonna get nasty. You really can already tell it's really cloudy out there." She stared out the window into the dull grey sky.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked

"Correction....bed rest with limited walking" she replied

"Walking limit reached...get back into bed." He said. She glared at him but lied back down on the bed.

"I get bored just sitting around...Seto I need entertainment."

"Anzu...there is plenty to do in this house."

"Yes but how can I do anything if you won't allow me to walk _master_?" She smirked

"You shouldn't spend your walking time doing nothing."

"Seto...that incident was a month ago. I feel fine"

"I believe you."

"Yea right. Hey speaking of which....whatever happened to that Takanaka guy?"

"All you need to know is he's gone. Never to be heard from again." He tensed up.

"Are you sure he won't come back?" she asked

"Positive." He replied "The car is waiting for us out front"

"So....remind me again why I have to go with you"

"Because I want to keep an eye on you." He answered.

"On me?" she asked

"You know what I mean. Mokuba is out, and I don't want you here alone." He stated

"I thought I was on bed rest." She mocked

"From our bedroom to the limo is a very short walking distance."

"Maybe to you! Last time I checked, I am the one carrying a baby. I don't like wobbling around in your office!" she complained.

"You don't wobble. However...you do kind of walk like a penguin." He smirked.

"Shut up!" she threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Anzu sat in Seto's office at his desk. She was bored out of her mind. She couldn't call her friends; they all went to the arcade to hang out. She missed hanging out with them. 'I just had to go and get myself pregnant' she thought. 'I love this baby more than anything, I just miss my friends. I don't see them as much as I used to' she finished. She picked up the phone and dialed her friend Mai.

"Hey Mai"

"Hi hon how are you?"

"I am fine."

"Hon I heard what happened I am glad you and the baby are okay. I was out of town. Honey I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Mai it's okay really. I am good."

"Hey why are you calling from Kaiba Corp?"

"Because I am sitting in Seto's office waiting on him to get out of a meeting."

"Why?"

"Because since the incident he wants me close by. He says he is not taking anymore chances."

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"Yea...but I gotta admit it gets annoying sometimes. I mean the doctor placed me on bed rest with limited walking, and Seto practically has me strapped to the bed!"

"Ohh...sounds exciting hon!"

"Can you be serious about anything?"

"Can you?" She giggled. "So tell me, how is the married life anyway? Are you two a step closer to becoming a real couple?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean saying I love you and kissing just because and other stuff like that"

"No not really. Seto is not like that. And this marriage was never supposed to be romantic."

"When was the last time you two lip locked?"

"Well...the last time he kissed me was...at the hospital."

"A month ago?"

"Yes"

"Okay I see it was one of those _I'm-glad-you're-okay-kisses_."

"I guess."

"Hon...You two are hopeless. So what are you doing now?"

"I told you...I am sitting at his desk and talking to you. It is completely dark outside, I hope he hurries up so we can go back home."

"Yea the weatherman said it might flood. The storm is supposed to last until tomorrow at noon."

"That long?"

"Yep. Oh it would be just perfect if the storm knocked out the power and you two together...in the dark...alone...you know where I am going with this?"

"Let me stop you right there...your analogy would probably make sense if we were just a couple of teenagers who secretly have feelings for each other and just happened to be trapped together in a storm. However seeing that it's the complete opposite, I am his wife and pregnant with his child. Where you are trying to get us to go...we have already gone. The baby is the proof of that."

"Touchy...touchy don't you want it to happen again? Hon, can you honestly tell me that you have never thought about having sex with him again?"

"Of course I have though about it! I think about it often....wait that didn't come out right." She blushed

"Yes it did...you little minx! The first response is always the best response!"

"Whatever"

"I see...you two aren't really going for the whole marriage based on love...but a marriage based on lust...Sounds exciting."

"What?"

"Tell me something hon. how often do you two argue?"

"Um...like serious arguments?"

"No...and yes"

"Well almost everyday."

"Take it from me hon. There is no sex, like make up sex."

"Where did that come from?"

"You and Kaiba. Trust me there will be plenty of it. It's better when there is tension. It adds on to the excitement. So forget the saying '_never go to bed angry'_. You should **always** go to bed angry." She giggled

"Mai...I..." She began but heard voices outside the office door. "Oh crap here he comes. I will have to call you later."

"You two be careful in this weather hon."

"We will goodbye." She hung up the phone just in time to see her husband walk in with an irritated expression on his features.

"What are you doing at my desk? No one is allowed at my desk not even Mokuba." He calmed down so he didn't sound angry.

"I am inhaling your scent....what the hell does it look like I am doing? Your chair is more comfortable than our bed." She said

"I highly doubt it." he replied

There was a crackle of thunder and Anzu slightly jumped.

"I'm ready to go home now...I don't like to be out in this kind of weather. This is the type of weather where you watch movies until the storm knocks out the power...if it does, and snuggle in the dark." She stated

"Sounds tempting...but I need to check my data base first."

"Can't you do that at home?"

"It's like you said...the power might go out."

"Oh well let me move." She sighed with defeat

"You don't have to" he said coming towards her

He walked over behind his desk where she was sitting. He reached over and positioned both his hands on the keyboard trapping her between him and the desk. He began typing. She took in the scent of him that she loved so much she closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of his soft breathing. She opened her eyes and placed her hands upon his stopping him from typing. He turned to look at her as she looked at him. As both sapphire eyes met on another, their faces came closer together and their lips met. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and demanded entrance. She gave him access and they both explored that familiar territory which they both secretly loved. Their moment was interrupted when one of his associates knocked on the door. They pulled apart and he stood up straightening himself. "Come in" he stated gruffly.

"Mr. Kaiba, forgive me for the intrusion" he stated. Kaiba just glared at him as well as Anzu for interrupting their private time.

"What now?" he asked obviously irritated.

"Sir...everyone has been advised to either head home or find decent shelter due to severe weather."

"I am aware of this. Tell my employee's they may be excused. Now would you kindly show yourself out?"

"Yes sir" he walked out the room.

* * *

It had been forty-five minutes and the building was cleared out. Anzu had her attention turned to the glass window and looked at the lit up sky. "It's lightening outside Seto; maybe we should head home as well seeing that we are the only ones in the building." She walked over to him.

"Yes. And seeing that we are the only ones here, what do you say we continue our earlier activities? After I am done...I guarantee you won't even remember this storm." He leaned in and whispered in her ear and smirked.

"Y-You...are not...funny." she replied pulling away from him. He was about to say something else but there was another loud clasp of thunder and the lights flashed twice before completely going dead.

"Oh my god what just happened?" She began to panic

"Calm down...the storm mc must have knocked the power out." He replied

"Okay...what do you say we head home now?" she asked

"We can't...the security system locked this place up after the power died."

"Don't you have generators?"

"The generators are hooked on the security system."

"I don't understand..."

"Until the main power is restored the building is on lock down."

"What?! we are stuck in here?"

"Looks that way." he answered.

"I told you I should have stayed home...but no you just had to..." she suddenly felt warm liquid trailing down her legs. She went wide eyed.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked a look of concern flashed across his features.

"My...my...water... I think it just broke." she said

"What!"

"Seto....I am going into labor!" She said shakily

"That's impossible your not even due yet." he said

"Well...she thinks otherwise...We have to get out of here" She began to panic

"Anzu relax." He took out his cell phone only for it to read NO SERVICE. Damn it...I don't have a signal."

"Seto...What are we going to do? There has to be a way out of this building."

"There is..." he began

"You mean to tell me that there was a way out!" she interrupted him.

"Calm down and let me finish. The only way out is on the roof and into my Blue Eyes Jet. However, it's too dangerous to fly the way that it is lightening outside." He explained.

"What are we going do we can't just....Aaaaaahhhhhh! It's a contraction....hahahahah hehehe" she grabbed her stomach as she panted.

"Just breathe" he held her and within seconds, it was over. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"My back hurts more than it does." She replied still somewhat out of breath.

"I will figure out something." He reassured her.

"Wha-what about the radio that's built in your jacket." she panted

"Of course...Mokuba can you hear me?...Mokuba!" he spoke into the radio

/Seto?...Where are you?/

"Anzu and I are stuck in Kaiba Corp. The storm knocked out the power."

/What!! Are you guys okay?/

"Not really...listen to me...Anzu is in labor"

/Wha!!!/

"I need you to find a computer and unlock the security system right away."

/Got ya...and I will alert the medical team as well/

"Good... be careful Mokuba."

/I will and I am keeping the radio on so we can stay in touch/

* * *

The two sat in the dark office. Some time has passed and Anzu's contractions were comming closer together. Seto was about to radio his brother but mokuba beat him to it.

/Seto...the medical team is on the way but it will take them a while to get to you because of the storm/

"Oh great It's already been 45 minutes. Her contractions are getting closer and closer together...what about the security system?" he asked

/I am working on it but the signal is low....its going to take some time/

"Damn"

"AAAAHHHH!! It's another contraction...Seto...we...hahaha have to do something! AHHHHH!" She screamed. The contraction finally ceased and she caught her breath.

"I know...that contraction came faster than last time. On top of which, you need to get out of those wet clothes." he said.

"Well what....would you....recommend? I didn't....bring anything else....to wear, seeing as I was not expecting....to go into labor!" she panted

"Do you think you could kill the sarcasm?" He walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out one of his emergency shirts and handed it to her. Ignoring the awkwardness, he helped her undress and get into the shirt.

"AHH AHH AHH HA HA OOOHHH I gotta get out of here...I can't have this baby here I am going to make my way to the roof and fly that damn dragon my self!" she tried to stand up

"Anzu....Stop it okay..." He grabbed her and gently sat her back down. "Listen the baby is going to come sliding out whether we are ready or not, and by the looks of things, we aren't going to be getting anywhere near a hospital anytime soon." He said

"Oh well that's just perfect! AAAHHH!! I think she wants to be born out of my back instead of the right way! AAAAAHHH! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" she exhales. The contraction came to a stop and she relaxed a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"No I am not alright...Seto! She yelled but immediately regretted "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied.

"I didn't buy her any pink." She said

"What?"

"Pink...I didnt buy her anything pink. I don't know I guess I don't really believe in that blue is for boys and pink is for girls routine." she rubbed her belly.

"Well we will have plenty of time to her pink." He replied

"Why hasn't Mokuba come back yet?" she asked worriedly

"Mokuba...." he called

/Im still here Seto.../

"What is happening?"

/Seto, half of Domino is out of power/

"Damn it! Her contractions are five minutes apart now!"

/Look the only thing I can think of is if I get in touch with the doctor and he tells us what to do, it looks like your going to have to deliver the baby./

Seto went wide eyed. He didn't know anything about delivering a baby. He was silent and thought for a while, until Anzu snapped him out of it.

"What is Mokuba saying?"

"Nothing...just relax" he lied. He needed her to keep calm.

/Let me try to call the doctor.../

"Hurry Mokuba" he said

/I will/

He stands up and pulls off all the pillows from his office couch and propped them on the floor. He went back over to Anzu and carefully picked her up and placed her on the pillows and covered her lower half with a blanket.

"Seto...what are you doing?" she asked

"Making you more comfortable." He stated sitting down next to her.

"I have your answer." She said

"What are talking about?" he looked confused

"Remember at dinner, a few months back I asked you why did you kiss me back?" she asked.

"You want to talk about that now?"

"Yes...because I might not get a chance to later."

"Do not talk like that." he said

"I kissed you because for the longest time I have had this silly crush on you. I use to wonder what it would be like to be in your arms. To see what your real smile looks like, or if you even smiled at all. When I watch you duel...I would secretly cheer for you and I hate to admit it but even when you duel against Yugi, I would cheer for you. Except for the time you kidnapped his grandfather, but other than that..... I don't want to sound crazy..."

"Too late" he formed a small smile

"I guess when you said that you would save me...I got the idea that you cared about me."

"I care about you." He said softly

"When you kiss me...I melt. Even though it was only for show....I meant my wedding vows. I know we only married because of the baby but...Seto I love you. I would only be lying to myself if I didn't." she finished

"....Anzu I...."

"AHHA OH MY GOD...! AAAAHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA" She grabbed

"Okay squeeze my hand...punch me....curse me out....or something" he told her

"DAMN YOU SETOOOO!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!! AAAHHH!" she screamed in agony.

"Weren't you just telling me how much you love me a few seconds ago?...OW!" She squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

"I am in no mood for your smart ass remarks Seto!! He he hehe he AAAAAHHHH!!!"

* * *

/Seto...Seto are you there?/

"Yea I'm here"

/I finally got a hold to the doctor. He needs to know how far apart are Anzu's contractions and how many months pregnant she is./

"Two minutes apart and 8 months along" he replied

/Okay/

"AAHH! OH MY GOD HEHEHE!"

"Anzu just breathe"

"I am pushing and the baby isn't coming! AHHH!"

"Mokuba did you hear that?"

/Yes give me a sec/

"Anzu come on try to push again"

"I-I cant"

"Come on"

"I can't"

"Yes you can! Come on push Anzu!"

"I ca...AAHHH!! HE HE HE HE"

/Seto...listen the doctor thinks that the baby is breech/

"What?"

/It means that she could be stuck/

"What do I do?"

/You have to turn the baby around or else she could suffocate/

"Omg our baby could die!!!.....What...what do we do? Tell me what to do! Please tell me what to do!" She began to cry

"Mokuba are you there?"

/yes...the doctor says since the baby is early... she should be small enough for you to be able to turn her around without any tearing/

"Tearing what exactly?.....What if the baby is big then what?"

/uh...hold on.....it doesn't matter you have to turn her around/

"How!"

/The doctors and I will tell you what to do/

"Seto...use the scissors a cut her out" She said

"What! Do you know how crazy you sound?"

"I don't care this isn't about me. My baby has to live. You have to Seto...." She sobs.

"I am not going to hurt you! I can't and I won't! Both of you are going to get through this." he said

"Seto...you got to save the baby." she tried to argue

"And I am going to save you as well. I made a promise and I will keep it! I need you trust me"

"I...do...trust...you" she panted.

* * *

/Seto your going to place your hands firmly on her stomach and apply pressure in a circular motion. You should be able to feel her when she moves./

"Give me a few seconds." He did as he was told. Two minutes went by.

"Come on little one just turn a little bit more for us...come on you can do it" he spoke to his daughter.

/Seto what's happening?/

"She is rolling over in here...I just hope it's enough: he replied

"AAAAHHHH! Seto....I can't...I can't hold it any longer!" she screamed.

/Tell her to push we have to get the baby out now!/

"Did you hear that?" he asked her

"Y-Yes"

"Come on push..."

"AAAHHHH HAA HA OH I can't...I can't push again!"

Seto turned off his radio in his jacket.

"Anzu listen to me....stop saying that you can't. I've seen you in tough situations and you can do whatever the hell you want to do now push this baby out!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!! Seto..... I HATE YOU!"

"That's fine... hate me! Use that...use anything just push!"

"Promise me.....you promise me that whatever happens that you chose the baby okay? I don't care what you have to do just promise me that you will choose her...hehehehe"

"Don't talk like that...I swear to you...I am not going to let anything happen to you or this baby now push...just one last time...push okay?....ready and...COME ON!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The couple was rewarded with a loud wailing infant. Seto used the scissors and cut the umbilical chord. He used one of the blankets he had in his office and securely wrapped her in it. He stared at the little girl in his arms dumbstruck. He couldn't find the right words to express what he was feeling.

"...Anzu....she's...."

"H-How...is she?"

"She's perfect...we did good...she is beautiful."

"I want to see her" He positioned himself next her and placed the infant in her hands. "Hello precious...I'm your mommy."

While Anzu was getting acquainted with their baby, Seto thought it was about time they got out.

"Mokuba...Mokuba can you here me?"

/Yea...I was worried why did you turn the radio off?/

"I will explain later. She did it. Anzu did it. the baby is here."

/That's awesome! And guess what else? The ambulance is outside and the storm has let up. If I cam correct the lights should be back on in 3...2...1/

The room lit up as the power in Kaiba Corp was restored.

/Seto the paramedics are on the elevator now. I will meet you at the hospital./

"See you then" He turned his attention back to Anzu.

"Seto...can you ...take her...I am just too tired." She barley managed to say.

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing the infant back in his arms.

"Empty. I know it sounds weird but I have gotten used to having her inside of me."

"There will be more" he mumbled

"Huh?"

"Nothing...I never thought I would say this, but I have had enough of my office for one day."

To Be Continued....

* * *

**YAY!! Chapter 11 is finished. I honestly had a really hard time writing the birthing scene. Well please review and no flames please. Tell me what you think!!! ^_^**


	12. Happy Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO**

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long but I had to come up with the perfect ending. Yes…Unfortunately this is the final Chapter T.T. But don't worry I will be coming out with more stories. Ladies and Gentlemen presenting Chapter 12!!^_^ **

**This Chapter DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT ;)**

* * *

Anzu and the baby were immediately rushed to the hospital. The doctors ran minor tests on both Anzu and the baby to make sure every thing was okay. Seto demanded that Anzu get a luxury private room. **(AN: They have hospital rooms that look like hotel suites in some hospitals)**

"Seto...where is the baby?" Anzu asked sitting up in her bed.

"She is in the nursery...the pediatrician is looking at her now....how are you feeling?" He sat down in a chair next to her.

"Tired...but other than that...I am fine." She smiled.

"Hey Anzu your friends are on the way." Mokuba walked in.

"Okay… Seto and Mokuba?"

"Yes?" They said in unison

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you two." She said.

"We are not going to think about that..." Seto replied

"Yea Seto is right. You just focus on recovering." Mokuba said.

"I owe my life and my baby's life to both of you." She stated

"We definitely won't let you forget it. Now if you two will excuse me, I will be back."

"Where is he going?" She looked at Seto

"There is no telling." He replied

"You know, you never did answer me."

"Answer you about what?" He asked with a questionable look on his features.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine." She folded her arms

"Talk is cheap. I have always believed that actions speak louder than words" he said.

"What are you...mmmph" He crashed his lips on to hers in an aggressive but gentle way. She wrapped her arms around him as did her. She then parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. For the first time, the kiss meant something. It wasn't one of those playful or meaningless kisses like the ones they usually shared. This kiss told them everything they needed to know. They broke apart and gave each other a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as they held each other in that shameful position not having a care in the world. All thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came in.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba...someone wants to see you." The nurse walked in pushing a clear carrier that held the infant.

"Oh there's our little girl" Anzu stated pulling away from Seto.

The nurse picked up the infant and placed her in her mother's arms.

"She is perfectly healthy...6 pounds 10 ounces and 20 inches long. The only thing that's missing is a name. I have to go and get her birth certificate so you can fill it out. I will be right back." The nurse said before she left the room.

"She is so precious. She has your eyes." Anzu stated

"Good...that means she will be intimidating." Seto stated proudly

"Even to you?" She arched her brow

"I am in for a battle...but it's one I am looking forward to." He smirked

"She is definitely daddy's little girl." She smiled

"What should we call her?" He asked

"I don't know...you trashed the names I thought of." She sent a glare his way. He smirked at her and took his little girl in his arms. He looked at her and smiled.

"Mazia." Was all he said.

"Mazia....thats pretty. Where did you get that?" She asked

"It was my mother's name. It means angel" **(AN: I just made that up)**

"It's perfect...Mazia Tea Kaiba."

"Tea?" He looked at her

"Yes Tea is my mother's name. I thought it would be nice if she was named after both our mothers." she answered

"Interesting. Mazia Tea Kaiba I like it." He stated his approval

* * *

"Hello? Can we come in?" Stated a young voice

"Mokuba?" She looked and saw her friends walk in as well "Guys your here!"

They each greeted her individually, Exchanging hugs and kisses.

"Yea...we didn't come here to see you losers we came here to see the star." Mai joked

Seto shifted a little so that they could see the baby.

"Aww she is adorable!" Stated Serenity

"Yes…She looks just like you Anzu!" Joey added

"Yea except for the eyes...thats all Kaiba." Stated Yugi

"Hn" Seto handed the baby back to Anzu

"Guys I would like you to meet Mazia Tea Kaiba. Mazia, these are your aunts, Mai, and Serenity. And these are your uncles Mokuba, Yugi, Tristan, Duke..." She said

"…. And your pet dog Joey" Seto finished

"Hey!!" Joey growled

"And your Uncle Joey" she finished

"You named her after our mother?.....Cool" Stated Mokuba

* * *

**Four months later:**

Anzu had just gotten out of the shower. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. She had on a baby blue spaghetti-strap silk night gown with a matching mini robe. A month after she gave birth, she began working out to get back her figure…and she did just that. Her friends would come over and see the baby almost every day. Although the first two months were tough because Seto would sometime refuse to let them near her. He would tell them to blame Joey because he was full of fleas and since they hung out with him, they too were infected. This only sparked another comical insult war between the two. Anzu giggled to herself at the thought.

She looked up and saw her husband coming toward her with a single white rose and a velvet box.

"Happy Anniversary" He said giving her the rose and the box.

She opened up the box and her eyes went wide. It was a Sapphire tear-shaped diamond necklace.

"Its beautiful. That's sweet but Seto...our wedding anniversary is not for another month and a half." She said somewhat confused.

"Who said anything about a wedding anniversary?" He cocked a brow.

"Then what anniversary are you talk...." She thought for a second and once she realized what he was talking about she blushed madly…..."oh wow." she finished.

"Seto…you remembered…the night we…uh…" she began

"Conceived our daughter?" He finished. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Yes…I do remember Every Little Detail." He placed a kiss on her cheek sending a shiver down her spine. He stood up, removed his coat and sat it in a near by chairs

"I remember…."She said standing up and facing him.

"Besides, we can't celebrate a wedding anniversary anyway." He said

"W-Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because our marriage is invalid." He stated.

"H-How but I thought…" she began but he interrupted her

"It's invalid because we never consummated the marriage." He smirked. "Now tell me Anzu...what do you supposed we do about this?" He said huskily wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am open for suggestions" she smiled mischievously.

"Really? I got a couple" he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Please…do share" she smiled and he placed his lips upon hers once again.

* * *

**LEMON**

He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Their tongues were at an all out war for dominance. Somehow the two managed to make it over to their bed. He pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. After moments of what felt like an eternity of kissing the two came up for air. Meanwhile, Seto began to kiss her jawbone and worked his way down to her neck. He licked, bit and sucked the crook of her neck. She moaned his name softly and played with his hair. This only excited him more as he felt himself harden beneath her.

He rolled them over placing him on top with her legs securely wrapped around his waist. He planted butterfly kisses up and down her neck and jaw line while he caressed her body. Anzu tugged on his shirt until it was successfully pulled out from the hem of his pants. Taking the hint, he stopped long enough for her to remove his shirt. He rolled them back over so that she was once again straddling him. She went back to kissing him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He took the opportunity to pull her gown over her head. He kissed the valley of her breasts and then began to ravish them both. Anzu bit her bottom lip as she let her hands get tangled in his hair. They began rocking against one another. Seto flipped them back over so he was back in control. She tugged at his belt buckle until it came undone. He assisted her in removing his pants. He placed open mouth kisses down her body and stopped at her belly button. He gently bit and placed a quick kiss on her navel causing her to giggle.

He came back up and claimed her already swollen lips with his own as his hands worked their way down further until he reached her waistline. He ran his hand across the hem of her underwear causing her to shiver at the touch. He slides his hand slowly down her underwear.

"Seto please don't tease me." She pleaded. He smirked loving the effects he was having on her. He inserts two fingers and began to playfully finger her as he uses his thumb to massage her nub. She writhed beneath him and due to his passionate kisses, she was prevented from screaming out. He pulled out of her and she whined at the loss touch, only to be silenced by another aggressive kiss.

He tugged at her panties and slowly slid them down and let them fall to the floor. He stood up and relieved himself of the remainder of his clothing. Seto brought his lips back to hers letting their tongues dance with one another in a rhythmic pattern. He settled himself between her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly entered causing her to gasp as she clenched his shoulders. He began at a slow pace allowing her to get used to him, but began to increase his pace. Their moans echoed throughout the room. He began to go faster, harder, and deeper with each mind blowing thrust making her moans turn into screams. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he moaned in the crook of her neck. She clawed his back begging for more. They could careless if anyone heard them during the heat of their lovemaking.

They rolled over to where she was on top and she began riding him. He brought his thrust up to meet hers as their hips collided with one another. He brought his knees up and held on to her hips as she went faster. Placing both hands on his chest, she threw her head back and bit her lip. He pulled himself forward and embraced her as the two lovers rode the wave of passion. She held on to him as he did her. He crashed his lips on to hers silencing her moans.

Feeling that she was tired of the position, he flipped them back over. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them down with his. She clutched her legs around his waist as tight as she could, desperately trying to keep up with his powerful thrusts. They both screamed each others name as loud as they could almost as if they were trying to out scream each other. One final thrust, and they both hit the peak of their climax and both came together. His body went limp on top of hers as they both gasped for air. Once their breathing became normal, he rolled off of her and took her in his arms.

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

"That...was...wow." She said still panting. He just smirked.

"We are now officially married." He said

"That's all you have to say after....just after?" she looked at him

"What am I supposed to say?" He cocked a brow

"I don't know. What does one say after such activities?" she asked

"Round two?" He chuckled and she laughed.

"I love you Seto." She laid her head on his chest and tangled her legs with his.

"I know….." She glared at him and he just smirked. "Love you too." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Their moment was interrupted by a baby wailing

"Your turn." She said innocently as he sent her a glare. "Seto don't look at me like that I got her last time. And besides that's her _I-want-my- daddy-cry"_

"There is no such thing"

"Your daughter is calling you" she slid under the covers

"Hn. She prefers me anyway"

"Well….you seem to have that effect on women...even little bitty ones"

Giving her a quick kiss, he got up and put on some pajama bottoms and his robe and left the room. After a few seconds, the crying stopped. She waited for 30 minutes before she decided to join her husband in attending to their daughter. She covered herself and headed toward the baby's nursery. She got there only to find it empty. She headed downstairs and found her husband lying on the couch sleeping with the baby on his torso fast asleep as well. She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. She took a seat and settled herself next to her husband.

Anzu's POV

"_As I sat there watching the man I have grown to love so much with our baby girl, I can't help but wonder that what if this is all a dream? Seto seems happy now that he is a father. I can't believe a cold ruthless CEO doesn't mind changing diapers or never gets angry when the baby spits up on his expensive suits. It's quite funny actually. I keep telling him to use the bib but he doesn't listen. I am glad that things turned out the way they did. And to think that it all started in Battle City. Who would have thought that this little baby would be the piece that holds us together?"_

**END**

* * *

**And there you have it. I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story. I will be coming out with more stories in the near future. But in the mean time PEACE ^_^**

**Please remember to Review!!!**


End file.
